Matchmaking, Set, Action
by NightOwlTime-3AM
Summary: 2k14 movie-verse characters. April has two group of friends: one all ordinary girls living upon the city, and one extreme extraordinary boys residing underneath the sewer. Both groups are matured bachelors and bachelorettes. Seeing this as an opportunity, April decided to play matchmaker for them. OOC and TMNT/OC pairing.
1. Everyone, It's Showtime

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own TMNT.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Been overstressed with lots of random big things that I don't have the time to let go and play crazy. So I decided to write a random parody filled with OOCs through the TMNT/OC pairing in hopes to crack myself up.

**xXxXx**

"Hey, everyone," April showed her friend the image she just completed, "I finished it. Wanna check it out?"

The four young ladies, already gowned with their own style of pajamas, were staring at the image upon the computer screen.

The picture was a large full-moon, followed by red roses and with black thorns covered around the edge. Below the moon was showering a few glittering diamonds, and above was a music pattern included some notes and symbols. At the center of the moon, four figures in shadows were posing altogether to complete the said masterpiece under the name "Luna Rose Diamond Melody" or "LRDM" or short.

"Ooh~ Pretty," Melody awed.

"You really outdone yourself this time, April," Diamond praised.

"Is it me or was the pose a bit lewd?" Luna questioned.

"April, by all means, this is the stupidest idea compared to Mel's," Rose commented in sarcasm.

"Why, I take that as a compliment from you," April puffed up her chest proudly. "Besides, I did this for you all to get the hotties on the Internet. Don't forget to send me the wedding invitations."

Rose rolled her eyes. "As if."

"Aww~ Don't be such a stick in the mud, Rosy," Melody cooed. "It's just an ordinary online dating website. You don't have to worry if your ugly face is going to frighten them away."

"Oh yeah? How about I show you what is more frightening right now?"

"Cool it, you two," Luna broke the fight.

"And... Done," while the others were fighting, Diamond and April have already registered their profiles and uploaded the image. "Now we just have to wait and see who will they call first."

"Bet you ten bucks it's going to be me," Melody suggested.

"You're on," Diamond dared.

"This is ridiculous," Luna complained. "Obviously it's going to be me."

"Hey, since when do you start to interest on dudes?" Melody gawked from what she just heard.

"The moment when the account is activated," Luna admitted.

"I'm outta here," Rose, on the other hand, decided to go to bed early. "Wake me up when the winner is nominated. For your information, definitely not me."

Knowing that Rose always meant the opposite she said, everyone squealed in joy to hear what their best friend just announced.

"You cheater!"

And the pillow fight of tonight's sleepover has commenced.

What the girls didn't know was that April has rigged the laptop's programming by sending their information to the other link located under the sewer. She has been planning to play matchmaker for her friends a long, long time, and what better way to introduce them a group of stern and single "males" was through the Internet?

"It's showtime," April announced.

**xXxXx**

**(TO BE CONTINUED)**


	2. April, The Matchmaker

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own TMNT.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Here is another updated chapter for you. Thank you all so much for the current page views, favorites and follows.

**xXxXx**

To **Sunshine-Girl. **Thank you for your comment, and I understand what you mean about not continuing the story. The previous story I wrote has a flaw in the plotline that I found myself couldn't fix. I tried, but can't, which is why half of the frustration came from over there. Up until now, I don't know if I should rewrite it, but until then, it will have to wait and see.

**xXxXx**

So, how in the world did April come up with the idea from the first place?

It started off with them five girls off celebrating their "Best Friend Anniversary," a holiday from Melody to remember those good times they have. It involved with having a girl's night out, doing stuffs like shopping in the malls together, dining their favorite restaurants, taking an hour or two dancing in the club, and finishing it off with a sleepover at April's house.

Yes, it was fun while it lasted, but April wanted to introduce her best friends something called "Romance."

One time, when they have a sleepover, April shared her reflection about dating. Afterwards, she brought out a simple question. "Have you dated yet?"

Turns out, none of the four had. Sure, they hung out with other friends who brought their own dates along, but it wasn't as entertaining as they imagined when the boys showed no sign of interest.

April was surprised to hear such news. "Then, do you have anyone in mind?"

It was another question with no answers. Each of them shared what they thought if there is a chance to find love. Luna preferred to have someone respects her as an equal. Melody wanted someone who have the same common as hers. Diamond would like to have someone who could share some times over coffee and literature. Rose, even though she didn't admit, hoped to have someone who will understand her gentle side underneath the hardcore, bad-mouthing attitude.

Since then, they never talked about anything related to the topic ever again, but it didn't stop April from trying to find an opportunity.

Until now, that is.

April found it by accident when she was visiting her other group of friends underneath the New York City. She went there as a friendly visit, but didn't expect to find something interesting.

While Donnie wasn't occupying the console room for the moment, April found an opportunity to check out the little gadgets scattered around his work station. There, behind one of the monitors, was a picture of her and her friends together.

It wasn't a surprise for her to find the picture, considering April asked Donnie time to time to edit and print them for Melody to keep it as a treasure. However, if you looked closely, there are doodles colored around Diamond with markers.

_**Red hearts **_to be more specific.

"April!" The purple-banded ninja returned with a surprising yelp. "You're here! I-I-I didn't see you coming in..."

"Donnie," April pointed at the picture, "Where did you get this?" More importantly, he has a crush on Diamond?

"It's... The extra one I printed by accident. You told me that I could keep it, so I..."

"You like Diamond?" April pursued with a grin.

"I can explain, April," Donnie gave some thought, "Actually, I can't... You must be thinking that this isn't going to work out, isn't it? I know, but-"

"No, Donnie, this is perfect!" April clapped her hands together.

"It is?"

"Yeah, you should totally hang on with Diamond. She enjoys reading, and likes to drink coffee," April paced around. "Better yet, you should totally date her!"

"Uh... April, I hate to say it, but this isn't going to work," the genius terrapin frowned. "Technically, I'm a mutated ninja turtle, and she is a human... A beautiful, smart, and-"

"I get the picture, lover boy," April giggled. "What I meant to say is, you and Diamond are perfect together. Excluded the scientific impossibility part, I believe you and Diamond are an item. Not to mention she is single."

"She is?" There was hope sparkling in his eyes.

April came up with an idea. "Say, Donnie, how would you like to get to know her?"

"That would be fantastic," his smile turned to frown when he realized something. "But I can't meet her in person and we cannot leave the sewer..."

"Don't worry. With my help, you can count on me. I always wanted to introduce someone special to her, and I have found the perfect guy for the job. Not only her, but others as well..."

"A-hem, I believe there is something I need to tell you first."

The purple-banded turtle looked around before he whispered a secret next to April's earshot. As he went on, so was April's smile.

"Donnie, how would you like me to become you and your brother's matchmaker?"

**xXxXx**

**(TO BE CONTINUED)**


	3. Everyone, Profile Information

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own TMNT.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Yay! Here comes the next chapter. I'm glad to see so many reviews, favorites and follows that it chased away my bad day. Thank you all for your support, and I hope that you enjoy the new update.

By the way, I would like to make an announcement here.

Starting from this chapter, I will switch the story's image to the original character's appearance. The reason I do this is because I'm not much of an expert when it comes to description, and I want to thank **RINMARUGAMES **for creating the character-designing game. It allows me to show you better than I described.

Each time a new chapter has been updated, I will switch to the next original character. It will not go in orders, but they will reappear next few chapters. So if you ever missed the chance today, don't worry. There's always next time.

So, enjoy today's star: Melody~

**xXxXx**

To **MBSAVfan1: **thank you for your comment. I'll be sure to update as frequently as I can.

To **hollybunch95: **your word of encouragement really makes me smile. Thank you.

To **XXXBloodGirl: **I'm glad to see that you enjoy this story as well as the others. You have mentioned a few questions from the PM, and I hope that this chapter will enlighten them. It's not much, but more will come soon.

**xXxXx**

When the school bell has rung, Melody was the first one who made a beeline toward the classroom's exit.

"Whoo-Hoo!" She pumped her fists in the air. "Freedom!"

The first destination Melody arrived was Luna's classroom. Her classmates have left already, leaving her behind to discuss important matter with the professor. By the time Luna has finished, Melody was out there tapping her feet impatiently.

"What took you so long?" Melody pointed at her wrist watch. "Don't you know what I could do during the past eight minutes, two seconds and counting? We would've met the others by now and go to April's house already."

"I'm sorry, Mel," Luna apologized. "But you know that I need to discuss the project with my teacher so that I could get the best grade as possible, don't you?"

"Yeah, yeah... Graduation stuff," Melody rolled her eyes. "Could we go now? I'm starving for banana split with extra sprinkle and cream on the way."

Luna shook her head. Never underestimate Melody's obsession over sweets. "Very well. Let's go."

The duo headed toward the school's library, where they found Diamond sitting on her favorite desk as she browsed through another thick book.

Melody would've called for her attention from afar, but Luna doesn't want her friend to get banned from the library again. So, Luna asked Melody to stay put while she fetched for Diamond.

A moment later, the trio arrived to the bus stop, but no sign of Rose.

"Hey, where is Rosy, anyway?" Melody looked around. "If she didn't show up when the bus is here, I'm leaving her behind."

Suddenly, the cellular inside Diamond's backpack vibrated. She picked it up and read the message. "Uh, I hate to bring the bad news, but she isn't coming."

"Why?"

"Because she left us behind already," Diamond showed them the sent message. "Worse, April is helping her updating our characteristics from the website as we speak."

"WHAT?" Melody screamed. "Uh-Uh, no way is she going to ruin my first impression! We got to get to April's house ON THE DOUBLE!"

"But what about your-" Luna was hushed.

"No time for snacks. Let's roll!"

**xXxXx**

By the time when they arrived, Melody barged inside without knocking, and tackled Rose once she set her eyes on the target. It was futile, however, that Rose will always be the victorious one, and locked her friend's neck with her arms.

"Uncle! Uncle!" Melody begged.

"Hmph," Rose laughed as she released her hold. "Thought you could sneak on me, huh? Better think twice next time before you break April's door."

"Sorry we're late, April," Luna apologized. "Need to speak with the professor first."

"Nah, you're just in time," April showed them the laptop. "I just finish typing each of your characteristics and personalities into the computer. Wanna see?"

"Lemme at it," Melody browsed through her information. As predicted, her data was all wrong. "Rose!"

"Wasn't me," she shrugged. "But hey, at least I got the 'Obnoxiously Annoying' part correct."

"Oh no you don't! April, delete everyt nonsense she said about me and type exactly as I said."

"Okay," April followed her friend's demand.

"A-hem. My name is Melody, or Mel for short. I'm a college student who has a sweet tooth over ice-cream, cotton candy, and anything else that is sweet. I have a easy-going and fun personality, especially when it comes to my favorite, like video games. Oh, and my favorite color is orange-yellow; don't forget it. My dream is to become one of the top gamers in the world. If you want to know how do I look like, I have short blonde hair that flows majestically behind my head. Oh, and my eyes are a pair of baby-blues that it-"

"Enough with the description," Rose stuck out her tongue as if she was gagging in the background. "You're going to make me sick."

"Hah, at least I could describe myself better than the lies you wrote earlier."

"Whatever," Rose rolled her eyes. "Say, Diamond, you're pretty straightforward when it comes to describing yourself. Why don't you go ahead next?"

"Well, here goes. Name, Diamond. Occupation, senior college student. Gender, female. Status, single. Height, approximately 5'4". Weight, around 56 kg. Characteristics, long brunette and dark-blue eyes with contact lenses. Favorite pastime, reading. Favorite color, purple. Personality, calm, smart, observant, and... Should I keep going?"

"I think you overdid a little," Melody remarked.

"Would it be alright if we could drop the status, height and weight measurement?" Luna asked. "You make it sound as if we're competing beauty pageant or something."

"Oops, my bad," Diamond apologized sheepishly. "I thought it would be more appropriate to describe how I look."

"The picture will do, genius," Rose corrected. "Your turn, Luna. Knock yourself out."

She nodded. "My name is Luna, a senior college student preparing to graduate. I am a peace-loving person who favors tranquility and calm environment. My characteristics are average: short, black hair and brown eyes. Favorite pastime would be gardening and flower arrangement."

"That's it?" Melody was dumbfounded. "Don't you want to add more? Like your sense of fashion or dream?"

"Nah, direct description is a better approach for me," Luna turned her attention to Rose. "What about yours, Rose?"

"No need to look. I already finish it," she answered.

"Let me see, then," Melody scrolled the page down until she found Rose's profile, and laughed from what she just read. "Hahaha~ And you thought mine was bad!"

"Shut up!" Rose pushed her friend's head away. "April, just upload the data."

"No way, we should correct some of Rosy's first," Melody insisted. "For example: she is a grouchy-pants who likes to use me as a punching bag."

"Not bad, but what about her daily habit? Should a heavy sleeper who snores a lot be part of it?" Diamond added.

"And describe her bed hair, too!"

"Plus the way she dressed!"

"THAT'S IT!" Rose was furious, and wrestled the two troublemakers away from the laptop before they damaged her information.

While the three were fighting behind the scene, Luna took the chance to read Rose's data.

"The name is Rose. Yes, a cheesy name that doesn't fit me, I know. There isn't much to describe me except what everyone referred me as the tomboy. Short hair, brown eyes; you get the picture. Doesn't tolerate anyone who makes fun of my best friends, or I'll be coming after you. For anyone who would like to know more about us, feel free to join the chatroom, but I'm warning you again. One wrong step, and you're dead meat."

"She threatens more than she describes herself," said Luna. "Though I'm touched from her effort to protect us."

"You and me both," April smiled. "But, I correct some of her dialogue to make it simpler than the first draft. Don't tell her, though."

The two girls turned around and watched as Diamond and Rose were engaging another pillow fight while Melody prepared to sneak attack on them from behind.

"Want to join in?" Luna asked.

"Coming from someone who prefers a peaceful environment?"

"Yes, but sometimes I prefer this as well."

"Why not?"

April clicked the "Confirm" button and uploaded the information before she joined into the fight with Luna behind.

Now, it's up to the brothers to make the first move...

**xXxXx**

**(TO BE CONTINUED)**


	4. Donatello, His Secret Little Crush

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own TMNT.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Thank you for your patience, and here is the newest update. Forgive me for my absence, because I was working very hard over a project for a couple of days, but now it is completed.

I want to thank every readers for your wonderful support of page views, reviews, favorites and follows. It really helped me out when I was so gloomy today. Thank you all again, and I hope to see you on the next chapter.

Oh, by the way, today's image will going to be: Diamond!

**xXxXx**

To **MBSAVfan1: **Thank you for your comment again. I'll be sure to update as soon as possible next time.

To **liv cahill: **I didn't know my fan fiction would drive a person insane, but if it's update you want, I will do my best to entertain you as much as possible.

To **XXXBloodGirl: **Thank you for your comment again, and you're welcome.

To **hollybunch95: **I'm glad to see you brought up the questions, and I hope that this chapter will answer some of them. As for how the girls' reaction going to be, that would be on the next chapter (spoiler alert).

**xXxXx**

Donatello, known as the smartest terrapin, the best strategist, and the most knowledgable about technology, admitted that he doesn't always has the answer.

How to prove his theory correct? Well, judging by the papers that have been scratched, crushed, and littered all over his work station and the floor, plus the over-stressed thinking and the frustration, Donnie has no choice but to acknowledge defeat.

"This is hopeless!" He tore away another sheet of paper, rolled it into a ball, and hurled it over his head. "At this rate, I'll never going to make a progress."

Donnie put his head on the table and sulked miserably. He started to doubt whether this plan was going to work when there is a statistic flowchart inside his mind spelled "Impossible."

Of course it's not going to work! She is a human girl living above ground, where someone with a lot more potential will bound to become her mate. He, on the other hand, is a ninja turtle hiding beneath the sewer system, who vowed to keep his family and him safe while protecting New York City in secrecy. Not only were their lives different from each other, but also the fact that she will never accept him as an equal. No matter how much he denied the truth; a turtle, mutated or not, cannot be together with a human.

Yet, deep down, Donnie hoped that there is a one-in-a-millionth chance that she might see him differently. Not as a monster. Not as a freak. Just him, Donatello.

_Sigh... What have I gotten myself into? _The genius terrapin asked himself time and time again.

Donnie looked up and stared at the picture he hid behind the monitor; the same one April found out two weeks ago. Whenever he looked at it, there will always be a smile on his face, and his heart will flutter as the name popped into his mind. Until the feeling turned into a heartache, forcing him to do a reality check, and the cycle repeated itself all over again. All because of one girl...

_No, not just any ordinary girl._

Diamond, his secret, little crush.

Donnie remembered how it began as his memory took him back to the time when April stopped by for an ordinary friendly visit. She was throwing a tantrum that day, complaining about the photograph studio cheated her money in exchange for a bunch of low-quality pictures. It belonged to her friend who asked her for a favor and paid the money beforehand, but now they were ruined. How is she going to tell her friend?

Seeing how April was frustrated over the fiasco, Donnie decided to take the matter into his own hands. Good thing they went out scavenging for broken parts and technology, because it didn't take long for the purple-banded ninja turtle finished fixing a printer, edited the pictures into a better quality, and solved their friend's problem. April thanked him for his generosity and promised to return with a box of fresh pizza next time.

She did, yes, but not without something extra...

"Donnie, the pictures you did last time were so much better that my friends requested if you could do more for them?" April handed him an USB drive, followed by a box of blank photographic papers. "Of course, they will provide the necessities and the money for your hard work. Just tell me and I will pass the words to them."

It was the first time Donnie realized that someone else other than his father or his brothers appreciated him for his service. He was happy to accept the task, and that moment, it was the first time he gazed upon the girl of his dream.

"April, who are they?"

During the progress of the picture printing, Donnie found an opportunoty to ask who were the ones appeared on the photograph. It was only out of curiosity, but never realized that the said question unlocked something new to him.

"They're my best friends since high school. You could say we're very close," April pinpointed each of them. "The one in the front is Melody, followed by Luna, Rose, and Diamond. They're great once you get to know them."

While April was showing the picture to the rest of his brothers, Donnie's eyes never left the one who called "Diamond." She has a pair of blue eyes; deep as navy-blue. Her hair style was almost identical to April's: long and wavy, but hers has a darker shade of brunette. Each of April's friend has a different skin tone, and Diamond's was a healthy cream. The most amazing of all was her smile. Somehow, it made his heart fluttered as if he found something rare.

"... Donnie?"

The genius terrapin snapped awake suddenly. "Y-Yes?"

April handed him another USB drive. "Melody asked me that she wanted these to be printed as well. Think you can handle it?"

"Don't worry, April. They will be done for your next visit."

Ever since then, Donnie found himself browsing through the pictures only to search for Diamond's figure. He will smile whenever she was smiling inside a group shot. He will stare at her longer whenever she posed for a single shot. From the pictures, Diamond seemed to favor in reading and handcrafting. A cup of coffee, either in a cup or a can, will always appear next to her. Occasionally, she will wear glasses inside the shot, too.

The more Donnie stared, the more his heart swelled in happiness. So much that it pained him.

Then, he realized the horrible truth. Donatello, the smartest terrapin, the best strategist, and the most knowledgable about technology, has been diagnosed with a terrible disease. The lack of concentration, the rapid increase of heart rate, the long period of daydreaming, etc. All lead to one conclusion.

He has fallen in love.

_Dearest Einstein,_ Donnie realized what was happening to him._ That's not good. Good, but not that kind of good..._

It is not supposed to happen. Considering who he was, Donnie should understand that love is the last thing that comes into his thought. Not to mention what would his brothers or his father think of him if either of them found out of his inner feeling? Logistically speaking, it would be the best to keep this as a secret, and accept the fact that this one-sided crush is doom to fail from the start...

Until the day April found out his secret.

At first, Donnie thought that April will be disgusted by his secret, but instead, she was rejoiced to know the truth.

After hearing out April's story about wanting to introduce her friends about a term called "Relationship," Donnie never thought to become part of this shenanigans. Whether it may give him a chance to know better about Diamond or scares her away, he cannot predict the future but only hope for the best.

Afterall, he wasn't the only one involve in this...

Now, back to the cause of his frustration: how to engage a conversation.

April has planned out everything. Step one, convincing them to agree setting up an online dating account, which has been rigged so that there will be no third party's interference. Step two, allowing them to upload basic profile information. Step three, the most crucial of all, begin engaging a conversation, which was his cue.

However, it's been almost a week, and Donnie still couldn't figure out what to talk about. The hot topic of the week? The weather? The wonder of science? He has been writing them down, but none of them was interesting.

April had warned him yesterday that if he doesn't do something quick, _**someone else **_will sweep Diamond off her feet and she wasn't exaggerating.

Fearing that he will lose the chance, Donnie was out of ideas. So he has no choice but to search on the Internet to see if there is anything that could help him.

"Gifts? No, too directive. Flowers? No, too demanding. Love letters? No, too cheesy. Poetry? Hmmm... It's worth a try."

Donnie studied some examples before he typed his own version of a romantic poem. Just when he was going to delete them for not being good enough-

"DONNIE!" Mikey, who was on the other side of the console room, yelled out loud. "ARE YOU DONE YET?"

It surprised him and made his fingers jerked away from the keyboard, hitting another button by accident.

"In a minute, Mikey!" Donnie yelled back.

"YOU SAID THAT AN HOUR AGO! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?"

"Just-"

Before Donnie could ask his brother to wait some more, his face paled to realize which button he had pressed accidentally.

"MIKEY!"

"Here," the youngest terrapin poked his head into the console room. "You done, bro?"

"N-No!" Donnie tried to shoo him away. "I'll be with you in a minute. Please wait patiently somewhere else other than here."

"Oh come on! All I ask is for you to fix my-"

A monitor boosted online to identify an upcoming call; the sender is April O'Neil.

"Ooh, is that Angelcake?" Mikey barged in and tapped the keyboard, trying to pick up the call.

"Wait, Mikey-"

"Hello?" April's voice called.

"Hi, April!" Mikey greeted.

"Hey, Mikey. Say, could you get Donnie to the phone, please? It's kind of urgent..."

The orange-banded ninja turtle pouted, but stepped back so that he could let Donnie worked out the problem. In the meantime...

"Sorry about earlier, April," Donnie switched the call into his private line. "Listen, about what I sent earlier-"

There was screaming in the background coming from the other side. April was trying to hush the one who couldn't stop babbling about something. Then, Donnie heard the conversation loud and clear.

"April, stop talking to the phone and come and see this!" There was more shouting. "Of all the girls from us, Diamond is the winner!"

_Oh boy... _

It seemed that the damage cannot be undone from here and out.

"In a minute," and the voice faded away until April went back to the line. "I think you know the reason why I called."

"April, I can explain-"

"No need, lover boy," she giggled. "Didn't expect you would throw a poem instead of a proper greeting, but it's a start."

"But I-"

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to keep this conversation under a low profile," April whispered. "And just to let you know, Diamond loved it."

And the line clicked off.

Donnie was dumbfounded to comprehend what he just heard. A moment later, the information finally reached into his brain to process the meaning.

"She liked it," the genius terrapin let out a wide grin. "She really liked it!"

"Who is?"

However, Donnie's excitement was shot down when he remembered that Mikey was still in the same room with him. Only to make the matter worse, he was snooping around the trash littered on the floor.

"So," Mikey pursued with a mischievous smile. "What's this all about?"

**xXxXx**

**(TO BE CONTINUED)**


	5. Everyone, Fiasco & Suspision

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own TMNT. Neither do I own any reference you may known in this chapter.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hello~ Here is my newest update, but it comes with a sacrifice. Somehow, I twisted my right shoulder during sleep last night, and now it pains me very, very much. I just hope that it wouldn't damage my fan fiction writing...

As always, thank you, everyone, for your supportive page views, reviews, favorites and follows. Please, do continue with more and more support~

**xXxXx**

To **XXXBloodGirl: **Thank you again for your comment.

To **hollybunch95:** Thank you again for your comment. I'm glad to know you enjoy the story so far.

To **liv cahill: **Thank you again for your comment.

**xXxXx**

Melody turned on the television, plugged the cables into the slots according to their colors, and twisted the volume to its maximum capacity. Her eyes glued upon the screen, itching for the upcoming excitement. Once the loading screen was complete, player one raised her controller in the air, screaming with the tune.

"LET'S ROCK THIS JOINT, BABY!"

The music was so obnoxiously loud that the entire neighborhood boomed and trembled from the vibration.

"OH YEAH!"

As if her fingers have a mind of its own, they danced over the buttons along with the music perfectly. The rhythm increased its speed and the same goes with the level's difficulty, but Melody continued to rock on until the end of the song.

"SWEET, A NEW HIGH SCORE!" Melody celebrated her victory by jumping around the living room.

Unfortunately, it was cut off when someone slammed the door wide open.

"MEL!" Rose marched straight for the television's cable and pulled it out of the slot. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT PLAYING YOUR GUITAR HERO, HUH?"

"Uh, turn down the volume and keep the room intact?" She choked out a weak chuckle.

"NO!" Rose's temper concentrated upon poking her idiotic friend on the head. "I SAID QUIT PLAYING THAT STUPID GAME ALREADY!"

"It's not stupid!" Melody was taken aback from Rose's angry remark. "It's fun and educational. You just hate it because you're so tone-deaf and a lousy player when it comes to video games!"

The duo argued by shouting against one another, drawing another wave of unwanted attention. They didn't know until she entered into the arena with a baseball bat... made of colorful sponge and foam.

"QUIET, you two!" Luna hit them both on the head with the soft weapon. "And no fighting in April's house!"

"SHUT UP!" The two yelled at the third-party altogether.

The bell of round two dinged as the trio shouting at one another. Their argument attracted a fourth opponent, Diamond, who was in the middle of her favorite literature before she was interrupted by the noise. Upset, she, too, joined into the fight, and round three switched from verbal attack into physical wrestling.

Until the referee put a stop to this ridiculous and pointless fighting through an ear-piercing shriek.

"That is enough!" April let go of the whistle. "What is going on in here?"

The four spoke their defence altogether, giving the owner of the house who they trashed earlier as if it was their joint. April watched as her friends resumed fighting. Hard to believe that they managed being best friends up until now was beyond her comprehension.

"Ugh... I can't believe that I'm babysitting a bunch of grown-ups, and I didn't even get paid for the job," April shook her head. "Nevertheless, this has to stop."

April picked up her cellular and dialed a series of number. After she spoke to the person on the phone, the woman waited until a message popped out on the laptop screen.

"Oh Melody~" she called rather teasingly, "_**Cowabanga-Mikey** _is online now, announcing his newest high score of your favorite game."

In cue, Melody ceased her fighting and jumped out of the tangled group. "Cool! Where?"

April sighed as she watched Melody grabbed the laptop and sat down on the couch to begin having a playful rivalry chat with her Internet friend.

Or Michelangelo to be more exact.

Two days ago, Donnie reported that Mikey has found out and insisted to join in the fun. It's not that April was against the idea since she was the one started the matchmaking idea, and the woman is happy to know that both Mikey and Melody hit it off pretty great in such a short period of time. However, Donnie began to get worried. Nah, he and Diamond are having a good quality time together br exchanging their favorite poetry and literature, but it was his other two brothers whom he concerned about.

Donatello had planned to keep this little project as a secret from his brothers, because the genius terrapin was expecting to let the first impression settled down before he do the talking. However, the plan backfired when Mikey found out what he was doing. To fix the problem before it gets worse, he told Mikey not to tell others, especially Leo and Raph. Leonardo, being the leader, will object to their doing and terminate the chance to get to know Diamond... and the others.

As for Raph? Donnie dared not to imagine how mad is he going to get once he found out his little secret...

Of course, April had given some thought about the pros and cons, but seeing them meeting new acquaintances wasn't such a bad thing. For Mikey and Melody, they are like game buddies since they talked about video games and comic books most of the time. Donnie and Diamond, however, are still starting out with baby-steps, but progressing nonetheless.

So, what could possibly go wrong?

**xXxXx**

Leonardo began to suspect that Donnie and Mikey are hiding something from him.

Lately, the fearless leader found Donnie acting quite bizarre. He spent less time toward his favorite technology and more toward reading. It was not that he goes against what his brother's doing during his own private time, but the happy squeaking and giggling chirp inside the console room? He is starting to concern his younger brother's wellbeing.

Let's not forget about Michelangelo, who had been banned from Donnie's work station, was staying and leaving the forbidden zone longer than he should. Sure, he was still their happy-go-lucky little brother, but the dramatic long hour spent upon video games and less focus during his training? This matter should be consulted immediately.

Since this is a problem about brothers only, Leo believed that it doesn't have to bring to their father's attention. Having Raph being rebellious and ventured to the topside behind his and their father's back were troublesome enough. But, his other baby brothers, too?

Whatever it was, this has to stop. If Raph was too stubborn to change his ways, perhaps he should start with Donnie and Mikey's odd behaviors first.

With that thought, Leo marched straight to the console room. Before he could acknowledge his presence, Leo heard both Donnie and Mikey were arguing on the inside.

"Come on, Mikey, it's my turn already," Donnie protested. "You've been hogging over the laptop for more than an hour."

"Just ten more minutes," Mikey suggested while he typed on the keyboard slowly. "Mel and I were in the middle of cracking a cheat code."

"What?" The purple-banded ninja turtle cried in disbelief. "Nickname already? No fair! Diamond and I haven't reached to that stage yet."

"Sorry, slowpoke," the youngest brother laughed. "Better get to your gear, or else you're gonna lose your _**girlfriend~**_"

"S-She is not my girlfriend! At least... Not yet, anyway."

"Haha~ Donnie and Diamond sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-"

The playful mocking froze to a sudden stop when Mikey realized who was standing by the entrance. Judging by the look of his brother's horrified expression, Donnie had hoped it was someone else standing behind him. Maybe Raph or Master Splinter, but not Leo. Please, anyone but Leo!

But, his guess went wrong.

**xXxXx**

After her friends have said their goodbyes and departed for the night, April thought that she could finally spent some quality time to herself alone. Unfortunately, when there was a light tapping came from the other side of the living room's window, her hope to relax with no interruption failed.

Grumbling but still holding a smile, April went to open the window, and found Leonardo standing on the fire escape ladder. "Leo, is something wrong?"

"Good evening, April," the blue-banded terrapin greeted. "Do you have a moment? My brothers and I would like to speak with you on the roof privately."

"Sure, why not?"

At first, April thought it was only a casual visit since they do it most of the time. However, when she reached to the roof and found both Donnie and Mikey were standing on their hands instead of their feet while Raph monitored their postures by the corner, something went horribly wrong.

Leo, what happened? Why are they-"

"April, we need to talk."

**xXxXx**

**(TO BE CONTINUED)**


	6. Leonardo, The Lunar Eclipse

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own TMNT.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Since I hurt my shoulder yesterday, I spent the entire day lying on the bed to rest. It was no easy task, but I tried to distract myself by writing another chapter. Here is to you a new update, and I thank everyone for their support of page views, reviews, favorites and follows.

Uh, if it's not too much of a trouble, may I ask how do you find the story so far? Do you like it, hate it, or needs something else? Please, send me a message to tell me.

In conclusion, here is the new image today: Luna.

**xXxXx**

To **XXXBloodGirl: **Thank you very much for your list of questions on the comment. If you don't mind, I hope this chapter could shed some light to you. Again, I'm grateful to see that you compliment about the character's development. For a moment, I thought that I couldn't capture their characterization because it may be quite OOC, but I guess I was wrong.

To **liv cahill: **I'm glad to know that there is a reader who demanded for the story's update. The alert of an upcoming message was getting less each day, and I'm worried about no one likes my story anymore. I'm very happy to see your review, and I hope to read more in the future.

**xXxXx**

_**Ha-Shi.**_

April learned the term from the ninja turtles. According to Leo's definition, it was a form of training that tests a ninja's endurance, balance, and stealth to the limit. However, Raph refused to acknowledge the term as a training, but more of a punishment from their father and master. There was a time she asked Donnie, but he advised that it would be best for her not to know, but didn't say why. As for Mikey, he told her that it was somewhat like a time-out or grounded or sitting by the corner or whichever terms people used to say, "No fun allowed."

From their own version of explanation, April has come to understand that whatever Ha-Shi was, it meant she has been caught red-handed.

Just like Donnie and Mikey over there.

April watched as the two ninja turtles were performing the handstand side-by-side. It seemed rather harmless, but she changed her mind when Raph was standing there, trying to make them fall down by either pinching or tickling on their weak spots. She saw Mikey barked out a laugh, but the chuckling switched into whining as the rebellious terrapin clamped his fingers on a spot, hard. The youngest brother tried to swat the offensive hand away, but his balance tipped aside when either one of his arms wasn't holding the weight steadily. There was a moment to see Mikey staggering here and there, but he regained his balance and settled down... for now.

"So not cool, dude!" Mikey complained. "Come on, Raph! Show some mercy! My comic book collection is on the line here."

Of course, Raph ignored his brother's begging and kept bugging them non-stop. He was rather enjoying the time while it lasts.

"April, I'm sorry," Donnie was sweating a pool as he apologized. "But please, turn around. It's already shameful as it is to let you see me like this."

Understanding the current situation, not to mention embarrassing for him, she complied and turned her attention to Leonardo, who was obviously upset over the matter.

"I'm very disappointing at you, April," Leo sighed. "How can you persuade my brothers to join this... this... Whatever you called it."

"It's called 'Blind Date,' dude," Mikey remarked.

"Not helping, Mike- OUCH!" Donnie yelped from another pinch. "Quit it, Raph!"

April shook her head. "Listen, I understand you're upset, Leo, but I thought this may be a chance to allow you and your brothers to know someone else other than me."

"By putting risk to my brother's safety? By jeopardizing other innocent lives?" Leo questioned. "We already put your life at risk from our first encounter. Why do you want to risk others for our sake?"

"But isn't this what you wanted? What Donnie, Mikey, or Raph wanted as well? To be accepted by us, the humans?"

"I appreciate your concern, but not like this," Leo declined. "Forgive me to say this, April, but this has to come to an end."

"WHAT?"

Donnie's surprise forced him to topple over his balance. As he fell to the ground, one of his feet kicked Mikey accidentally, and brought him down along as well.

"OW!" Mikey groaned, rubbing his sore spots. "Nice going, Donnie."

"Wait, Leo," the genius terrapin tried to reason with his oldest brother. "You can't just-"

"Save it, Donnie," the fearless leader refused to hear it anymore. "I have made up my mind. There's enough trouble as it is to have one rebellious brother in the group."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Raph, who has been silent until now, was ticked off by the hidden meaning.

"Ooh, here we go again," Mikey whispered next to Donnie's earshot.

"Don't think you could escape from me, Raph. I knew all about what you're doing."

"Lay off my back, Leo. What I'm doing is none of your business."

As the two older brothers walked in circles, their hands reached for their own weapons. Donnie warned April to stand back as the scene is about to get out of control. Mikey, however, grumbled in annoyance because he didn't bring any popcorn for the show.

As for April, she wished that their brotherly bicker could take place somewhere else. At the same time, she hoped that Leo could listen to her other reason, one involved with his own younger brother. Donnie must have yet to tell their oldest brother about his feeling toward one of her best friends. If he severed the connection now, the purple-banded ninja turtle would be heartbroken. Not to mention how would Diamond react from this voiceless rejection.

What started out as an innocent interaction for a better chance to find out what they all have been missing cannot end abruptly._ This isn't supposed to happen. Not like this!_

"April?"

Everyone jerked their heads toward the source of the voice, which came from the fire escape ladder. Quickly, April shooed them ninja brothers away, but when she turned around, they were already disappeared from sight. Thanking their ninjitsu skills, the woman made a beeline to the edge of the roof and looked down.

Half-way on her way up was none other than Luna herself.

"Luna?" April waved at her friend. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you about the same thing," Luna called from below. "I forgot to tell you to give me back the book you borrowed from the other day. The due date is coming up and I need it returned to the school library soon. Although I could ask you through the phone, but you weren't picking up, so I thought it would be better to ask you in person. Instead, I found your door unlocked and you outside on the roof. Care to explain?"

"It's... kind of a long story."

**xXxXx**

Leonardo and his brothers hid behind the shadow of a large water tank built upon the roof, checking to see if it was anyone suspicious. Judging by April's reaction, it must have been someone she familiarized with. Knowing that there isn't danger lurking around, the fearless leader was about to sign his group back home...

"Luna? What are you doing here?"

Only to gaze upon the goddess of the moon herself.

No, it was only another human who happened to be a friend of April. To be more specific, it was one of the four girls who appeared on the picture when April showed them.

When she climbed to the roof, Leo couldn't help but awe as he stared. The moment she emerged into view, the moon that hid by the cloud reappeared, casting a ray of moonlight upon her figure. She seemed... different. Same as an ordinary human female, but extraordinary to Leo's eyes.

"... Care to explain?"

Her question made them all flinched for the alarm, but kept quiet as they saw April trying to cover up their tracks.

"It's... kind of a long story," April explained as she looked around. "I... I was talking to another guy."

"Oh really?" Luna sighed in relief. "Thank goodness. For a moment there, I thought something happened to you."

"Nah, you worry too much," she patted her on the shoulder.

"So, where is he?"

April was puzzled for a moment. "Say what?"

"That friend of yours, of course," said Luna. "I didn't see anyone coming down from the ladder, so I believe he is still here, yes?"

Leo noticed Mikey began to panic from the crowded space. Although Donnie hushed him and Raph tried to hold him down, it gets worse as he started to flail.

"Uh... You see, Luna, he is... shy. Yeah, he is uncomfortable when meeting new people. So let's give him some space first."

"April..." Luna wasn't convinced. "You're not hiding something from me, are you?"

_What is with everyone being so nosy all of a sudden today? _April thought. "N-No?"

There was a moment of silence before Luna was convinced. "Very well, then. Do you still need the book?"

April tugged her friend along to the ladder. "Don't worry. I'll go help you look for it."

Once they were out of sight, Leonardo and his brothers waited for a while longer before they stepped out of their hiding spot. Knowing that they weren't seen by April's friend, Mikey sighed in relief, but he was hit at the back of the head by Raph nonetheless.

"What was that for?" he whined.

"Idiot," was all the red-banded ninja turtle said.

Leo slapped his hand over the face, but warned them to knock it off before someone else sees them. Checking one last time, the fearless leader watched as the moon disappeared behind the cloud.

By the time the cloud dispersed, the moonlight could no longer find anyone else on the roof...

**xXxXx**

**(TO BE CONTINUED)**


	7. Everyone, Detective Melody

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own TMNT.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Forgive me that I updated a new chapter so late. Due to the sudden change of weather, I've been going through a lot of pain and misery, but mostly pain. After the shoulder incident, I got a terrible virus. It kept me awake with stomach-ache throughout the entire night, forcing me to go to the clinic when morning arrived. After the check-up, I was strictly on bed rest for two days straight, and I thought it had gotten better, but not quite...

Anyway, let's forget the old news and onto the exciting ones. For examples:

The story **"Matchmaking, Set, Action" **has breached through 1,000+ page views. I'm so, so happy when I saw the chart. Never have I realized it could be so popular.

I have you all to thank for. You have been so supportive kind to me. It really got me in tears. How I hope that there will be more favorites, follows and reviews as well.

**xXxXx**

To **XXXBloodGirl: **Thank you so much for your comment and the PM, plus a special little present sent to me. I'm so happy to receive such praise that I don't know what to do, but I'm happy to receive them nonetheless.

To **liv cahill: **Thank you for your comment and praise. I never get such compliment before, and it makes me blush to read them.

To **hollybunch95: **Thank you for the double comment. I'm glad to see that you catch on with the story, and like me, I cannot wait to see how it will unfold. Your little inspiration idea is noted. If there's a chance, I may add it into the upcoming chapters. Please look forward to see.

**xXxXx**

It was another slumber party weekends hosted at April's apartment.

Although each of the group members have their own different schedules from school and home, but the gang will never forget to spend some quality time together. For example: everyone arrived bringing something for the entertainment.

Luna took care of the snack problem, buying extra-large bags of potato chips for when there isn't enough for Melody's bottomless appetite. Rose brought some DVDs she rented at the local store, but most of them will be left forgotten due to her poor choice of selection. Diamond, who read a few of April's fashion magazines from her last visit, decided to bring a box of tools for the makeover session. Lastly, Melody tagged along with loads of extra pillows and blankets in order to make the fort, plus her most favorite teddy bear so that she doesn't have to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night alone.

They were on their way toward April's house; all set and prepared for operation: slumber party. But, there was a teensy bit of a problem...

**_"I'm sorry, guys, but I have to cancel the party tonight."  
>- Love, April<em>**

The unexpected phone message sent a shock to everyone, especially Melody, who couldn't accept it no matter how the others convinced her.

"No, no, no!" She shook her head. "How could April cancel it without giving us a reason why? There's got to be something she isn't telling us, and I'm intend to find out the truth."

"Melody, I know you want the slumber party weekends very bad," Luna comforted, "But can you not understand that maybe April canceled it perhaps is because of her work?"

"Work or no work, she could at least tell us why and not just drop the 'NO' bomb. I'll say there's a mystery going on."

"You're the mystery here," Rose insulted. "Accept it, Mel, she said no and that is final. Why not pick another place to crash, like Luna's house instead?"

"Oh no," Melody waved her finger. "Her place is just as bad as yours, mine or Diamond's. Why? Reason number one: parents and siblings combined. Reason number two: rules about _**NO**_ loud noise, _**NO**_ food and drink allowed, and _**NO**_ late night. Reason number three: no sneaking out. Get the picture?"

"We never sneak out whenever we stayed at April's house," Diamond cut into the conversation.

"Duh, of course not. I'm talking about the roof on top of her apartment."

"Whatever," Rose rolled her eyes. "The point is, April's house is unavailable. Either you pick a place out of ours or tonight's slumber party is canceled."

"NO!" She yelled. "Please, Rosy! Anything but that!"

"Then why the heck you insisted on going to April's house?"

There was a moment of Melody trying to find an answer for a cover, but looking back at her friends, she burst out the reason behind her persistance. "Alright, I admit it! I was hoping to go online for another round of rematch against _**Cowabanga-Mikey's **_newest high score because only April's laptop could do the job."

Rose slapped her palm over the face. "That's it?"

"Hey, for your information, he beat me in a game. That is like, getting a punch to your gut; it stings. So, I've been practising and I need to prove that I'm a better player. Besides, we bet best-two-out-of-three, and whoever win gets to tell the other one what to wear on the first date."

"You WHAT!"

"Ugh..." Luna pinched the bridge between her nose and sighed in defeat as she watched the two arguing over somebody from the Internet. "Diamond, could you knock some sense into them before I-"

"Huh?" Diamond snapped awake from trance when she heard her name. "I'm sorry that I wasn't paying attention. Did you say something?"

The girl was surprised to see her friend lost from a conversation, which only happened while she is reading.

"Are you alright?" Asked Luna. "You seem... lost."

"Oh," Diamond felt ashamed. "This may sounds ridiculous, but I... kind of miss my pen pal as well. We haven't spoken for a while, and it got me wondered if something happened to him."

Luna patted on her friend's shoulder. "I'm sure everything will be fine."

"Thanks," she smiled.

"Though, it gets me a little jealous to see you and Mel are having a great time with your online friends," there was a sad smile on her face. "Rose acted as if she doesn't care, but I'm sure both of us wondered if there will be anyone out there meant for us..."

"Don't worry," Diamond returned the gesture back to Luna. "I bet there will be someone unique for you both. All of us will."

"Thank you," she said.

"Hey," Melody called as she pointed. "Isn't that April over there?"

All eyes looked to the same direction and found April, who have a backpack strapped behind her, heading toward somewhere on foot.

"See? Obviously she is going to work. So let's not-"

"Wait-a-minute," Melody cut off. "April can't go to work without her bike. She must be going somewhere else doing who-know-what. This may be the chance to gear up my detective skill."

"You're not saying that we're going to follow her, are you?" Diamond asked. "Because if it is, then I'm not-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Melody was already long gone.

"MEL!"

**xXxXx**

"Uh-huh... Thanks, Donnie... Bye."

Hanging up the phone, April leaned back to the wall and sighed. Things have gone a bit hectic between her and the turtles brothers.

Ever since Leo found out, he must have told Donnie to cut off any link about this fiasco. Otherwise, the genius terrapin wouldn't call her to bring over her laptop to fix the rigged programming. April agreed that she will take it to the lair, but chose the night; during their patrol time. She promised to leave it to his work station and returned home afterwards. Donnie acknowledged it and programmed the security code to unlock itself once she arrived.

April let out another sigh. There goes her plan to play the matchmaker. Not only did she fail to help Donnie, but also on Diamond and the others as well. Worse, how is she going to tell them?

Hence the reason why April declined their slumber party weekends, because she doesn't have the face to show her friends... at least, not now. Well, half of the reason... Another half would be the guilty confession.

_Oh, forgive me, guys. I used you all without permission beforehand to toy with your emotion out of my selfishness..._ April shook her head._ Yeah, as if they are going to believe that._

Now, she was on her way to the underground lair. It wasn't far from the apartment, but the manhole she used was located somewhere more secluded. Checking her surrounding twice, April removed the manhole cover, dove inside, and closed the lid.

The underground route was designed and provided by the ninja turtles to make sure April's safety of her trip into their den and back to the surface world. They instructed her which path to take, and so, she knew it by heart…

However, they forgot to calculate the situation of being followed.

From afar, April could pick up the screech of someone removing the manhole cover. Whisking a dagger out of her pocket, she glued her back against the wall and sneaked back to the starting point. From her position, she could pick up more than one's presence.

Although April may not win from a street fight, but she got the element of surprise with her to scare away the uninvited guests.

"YAHHH!" With the dagger raised in the air, April charged forth.

Only to find the cry of startled scream, followed by bumped into someone's chest. Before April could realize who they were, the weapon on her hand has been knocked away, sending it somewhere out of reach.

"Hands where I can see them!"

"R-Rose?" April couldn't believe who she saw.

"April?" Rose let go of her grip immediately. "S-Sorry. Darn reflex..."

"April?" The trio standing behind her, realized who their attacker was, rejoiced to see her. "April!"

"Luna, Diamond, and Melody," April baffled. "W-What are you all doing down here?"

"We could ask the same thing," said Rose. "What on earth are _**YOU**_ doing here?"

"Ah-Ha!" Melody yelled. "My detection skill never fails me. We have found our main suspect, running on the loose."

"Suspect?"

"Don't listen to her," Rose advised. "She is nutty as always."

"The point is," Luna brought back the main objective. "Where are you going exactly, April? Last time I checked, you were a reporter and _** NOT **_a sewage cleaner or an underground maintainance engineer."

"I, ugh..." April stuttered. "Just going somewhere..."

"To where?" Diamond questioned. "No offense, but I don't think there is going to be anything other than raw sewage and foul scent. Not to mention that average citizens are not allowed to trespass here."

"No kidding," Melody has pulled out her favorite blanket to cover her nose.

"Guys... Listen, why don't you go back home first, and I will see you afterwards, OK?" April tried to push them back to the topside.

"Uh-uh," Melody refused. "Whatever you promised, it's not going to work. Guys on the movies always said such things, and they never return. So don't go, April. If not, take us with you."

"What?" April shook her head. "No. Nope. Nada. I'm not taking you guys down there."

"Down where?" Luna asked. "Is there something or someone down here?"

April slapped her hands over her mouth. Curse her big mouth! "No, there's nothing here!"

"April, be honest," Rose's tone grew cold. "You're not involved with any illegal activity or an underground gang, are you?"

"Of course not!" She was dumbfounded to know her friend's over-imagination. "It's nothing, really!"

"Then you wouldn't mind if we tagged along, right?" Melody persisted. "Journey into the depth of unknown!"

"GUYS!"

Everyone froze.

"Look," April felt a headache is coming up. "I know we're on the wrong foot here, but please, go back, and I will explain after I finished doing what I supposed to do."

"Like?"

"... I'm visiting someone," she gave a clue. "But they're not dangerous, I assure you. They're just-"

"Like the ones on the roof last time, yes?" Luna pinpointed.

April nodded.

"And you know them... how?" Rose asked.

"We go way back."

"Very well, then," Diamond understood. "We won't pry, un-"

"Unless you let us tagged along, check out this place you said, and we're even," Melody concluded.

"What?" April was frustrated that they went back to square one. "No, I can't."

"Why not?"

She has reached to a boiling point. "BECAUSE IT'S A SECRET CLUB! YOU NEED MEMBERSHIP REGISTRATION AND PLAY DRESS-UPS AND SPEAK THE PASSWORD BEFORE YOU CAN GO IN!"

April clapped her mouth shut again.

Good heaven! What on earth did she get herself into this time?

**xXxXx**

**(TO BE CONTINUED)**


	8. Attack on the Sewer Lair - Part I

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own TMNT. Any reference used for this chapter is not mine either.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hello. After a couple days of rest, I'm free from the pain and illness. Although I'm still under recovering days, but at least I could sleep better at night.

Again, I want to thank you for the current page views, favorites, follows and comments. Even though the story is at a slow pace, but I hope you like it so far. Please, if there is any reflection or suggestion, please send a reiew to tell me how you think.

Oh, and finally, here is the image of the last Original Character of mine: Rose!

**xXxXx**

To **liv cahill: **Thank you for the review~

**xXxXx**

At this very moment, April was torn and speechless.

The brunette didn't mean to yell at her friends. She was only trying to keep her promise not to tell anyone about the ninja turtle's existence. Yet, in order to do so, she cannot sustain the scale to balance between her best friends and the turtle brothers. She treasured their friendships very much, but now, it has reached to the point where they clashed against each other. It has come to the matter where April must choose one over the other. Either way, one of the two will be lost…

"Oh, really?" Melody was the first to speak. "Then I hope you will ask them for an exception, because this girl is here to party!"

_Wait! What?_

April was stunned from what she blurted out in the open. Did she say something that she shouldn't or something else?

"Come on, April," Melody tugged at her best friend's right arm. "Even if I have to walk into the smelly sewer, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Wait, I-"

"Might as well give up," Rose advised as she walked pass by. "Once she sets her mind on something, it's either you give her what she wanted or hear her bawl until you agree."

April was seriously trying to rewind her mind of what she said, but the harder she tried, the more clueless she became.

"April," Luna called. "I'm sure your friends will understand the situation."

"But-but-but…"

"Besides, this is the first time I'm being rebellious against the rule and regulation. Might as well enjoy it before I regret this whole scenario."

April was dumbfounded. Of all the place and time, Luna, the calm one who respects the law, decided to break the code here and now?

She turned to see Diamond, who was still standing on the same place. April had hoped to see that her best friend will be logical enough to tell her group not to trespass any further beyond this point.

"April, I know what you're thinking…"

_Yes! Thank you, heaven!_

"But I'm going to say: serves you right for canceling the slumber party tonight. If these friends of yours are important enough for you to cancel the party, this I got to see."

With that, Diamond left and joined into the group.

"Oh no…" April couldn't believe the turn of event in front of her. "What the heck have I gotten myself into?"

**xXxXx**

_Maybe this isn't such a good idea after all…_

Rose, who appeared to be the toughest of the group, has a secret behind that façade of hers.

Unbeknown to her best friends, what hides behind those traits of temperamental attitude, rough handling and sarcasm, was a paranoid mind. Yes, Rose admitted that she is a worrywart, but it was reasonable when her best friends are a set of trouble of their own.

For instance, Melody is the most troublesome of all. Always acting like a six years-old, doesn't listen to what she was told, goofing around all the time, etc. Someday, she will land into a world of trouble, but Rose will not allow such thing from happening.

Luna, from her opinion, was by far the most annoying when it comes to discipline. She always told her what to do and what not to do, or scolding her if she treated Melody or Diamond too rough to her liking. Rose hated to admit, but she preferred Luna to nag at her instead of compliment her action.

Diamond, on the other hand, was described to be the most naïve of them all. Sure, she reads a lot and is the smartest when it comes to homework, tests and school projects, but other than those, could she let action speaks louder than words? Could she stand up to herself when someone is harassing her? Could she do heavy lifting when it is required? No matter, Diamond is a delicate flower, and Rose promises to protect her as always.

Then, there's April, the most unpredictable woman she had ever known. She may be the oldest out of them, got herself a job earlier than them and most matured from them, but Rose dubbed her to be the most dangerous kind of trouble.

Nonetheless, Rose cared for them all no matter how childish or annoying they are. Hence the reason why she is being paranoid and worried, because she wanted them to be safe, happy and carefree.

Which is why she started to doubt whether going to visit this "Secret Club" of what April said was a good idea from the first place…

They have been walking underneath the surface world for a while, passing through dark tunnels and stepping down every stairs they met. What bizarre to Rose was that the deeper they went, the less stinky the stench has become.

Yet, it couldn't make her any more comfortable as her anxiety increased with every step of the way.

"Psst," Melody detached from her position and hissed next to Rose's earshot. "Rosy, this isn't about us fell into a manhole instead of a rabbit hole, chasing an imaginary white bunny with a clock around its neck, and entered into a mysterious wonderland, is it?"

Rose shoved her away. "Get your head out of the cloud for once, will ya? And stop whispering those nonsense from the movies you watched."

"You have no sense in adventure," Melody stuck out her tongue before she returned to the previous spot of the group.

At last, they reached before a large, rusty, circular-shaped vault door. Everyone were astonished to witness something like this built below the city they lived, but April, being a party pooper Melody announced as, suggested them to turn back the same way she has been warning throughout the entire trip.

"Alright, now you've seen it. So, can we go back now?"

"Woah-woah-woah! Hold your horses, April. You didn't take us all the way down here just to stare at an old vault door, is it?" asked Melody.

"Well, maybe?"

"No way am I leaving until I know what is on the other side," she went to grab at the frame and pulled, but it wouldn't budge. "Geez, it's stuck! Got any key for this thing?"

"Maybe they're not home?" April tried to make an excuse. "Usually, the door will be left open when someone is inside, but, it seems tonight there isn't. So let us be our way and forget everything we've seen today and-"

"Didn't you say that there's a password?" Diamond informed. "Although we don't have the membership or formally dressed, but you are a member of this club; therefore, you got to have something."

_Drat! _April cursed mentally, but reached for her backpack nonetheless.

Oh, what in the world is she going to say to Splinter? That she selfishly brought a few guests along the way? This has got to be the worst night of her life!

"Come on," Melody was anxious to see what was on the other side.

"Fine, just… turn around and close your eyes," April ordered. "I don't want you all peeking at me installing the password."

Everyone obeyed and turned around, except Melody, who intended to sneak a peek. It was fortunate that both Luna and Rose shielded her eyes instead of her own. Although the sandy-blonde girl complained, but the hands won't withdrew until April said so.

There was a loud _CLICK, _and the vault door slowly creaked open. Once April pulled it open to the fullest, everyone huddled together and gazed upon with their mouths wide open.

On the other side of the rusty vault door was a miniature world of the surface above. They have electricity that illuminated throughout every corners, and a wide, open space with graffiti writing painted over the walls; almost like some sort of skateboarding zone.

"This. Is. So. Cool!" Melody screamed. "Come on, I want to get a closer look-"

"Melody!"

April pulled the girl back before she stepped over the ledge and dropped into the lair.

"Be careful, Melody," April warned. "The entrance is built on the wall slightly above ground. So you must watch your step."

Melody looked down and realized April was right. There isn't any stairs below except a long way down from the ledge. "Oops… He-heh, my bad."

"Now stay here. All of you," April demanded. "I need to go to talk with the… grandmaster that owns this place. Just to make sure if he approves your entry or not."

"Aww…" she whined.

"Stop complaining, or else!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Melody saluted.

April double-checked before she leaped over and landed on her feet. There was a short term of applause from the stunt, but she accepted with a wave. Afterwards, she entered into the corridor at the other side of the wall and disappeared from sight.

Rose kept staring at the scene while she leaned by the edge of the door frame. It was difficult for her to believe that there's a civilization hidden away from plain sight; almost like a movie…

"So," Diamond spoke, "How long do you think Mel is going to sit back and wait while April is having all the fun?"

"I'm not sure," Luna replied. Knowing her best friend's impatience, she wouldn't last for more than ten minutes. "Five minutes, give or take?"

"Nah, I'll say not even ten seconds."

"Why?" Rose cut in.

The two pointed at Melody, who has already climbed down the ledge, was sneaking into the secret club right under their noses.

"MELODY!" Rose's roar only makes her ran faster. "YOU'RE SO IN A WORLD OF TROUBLE!"

"Rose, wait!"

Too late. Mimicking April's previous stunt, Rose, too, jumped over the ledge and landed to the ground below. Quickly, she gave chase at the wandering eyes, leaving the other two behind.

"This, Luna, is what I called 'Leap before you Think'," said Diamond.

"Shouldn't we go after them?"

"And miss out the fun? No way!"

Soon, the two followed into the lair without permission.

**xXxXx**

**(TO BE CONTINUED)**


	9. Attack on the Sewer Lair - Part II

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own TMNT. Any reference related to certain movies or characters are not mine either.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **For those of you may have noticed, this chapter will feature the lair's layout from the original TMNT 2k14 movie. Although I have mentioned that this is a fan fiction based on the 2k14 Ninja Turtles, but that doesn't mean I won't use their lair's feature. However, if you want to know if it will relate the story plot in the movie, I will say, "No." I simply borrow the characters and some of the feature, but not the entire movie sequence. So, I hope this will clear up some questions inside your head... or mine, to be more specific.

I will like to thank everyone's support for the previous chapters. You all were the best. The boost of page views, reviews, favorites and follows are a great motivation to continue to write this story. Hope I will see you on the next chapter as well.

**P.S. **This chapter may perhaps not my strongest because of too many description and individual characters. So if you find this chapter a bit bizarre, please forgive me and I will do my best on the next chapter.

**xXxXx**

To **hollybunch95: **Thank you for the double reviews for today as well. I really like to read your comment, and I hope that this chapter will not disappoint you.

To **XXXBloodGirl: **Thank you for the review and another page of your talented work of art. I hope that there will be a chance to see more soon.

To **liv cahill: **Thank you again for your review. Seeing you demand more makes me happy to know that there are certain readers want more of my fan fiction.

To **mistystar123: **Thank you for giving me your first review of the story. I'm glad to see a new reader's comment under the list of reviews, and I hope that there will be a chance for more. Thank you again, and enjoy your stay.

**xXxXx**

While no one was paying attention to her, Melody used the chance to climb down the ledge and into the wonderland. April may have told them to stay put, but there's no way that she is going to give up the chance so willingly.

New mystery. New adventure. New secret.

"Freedom!" Melody raised her hands in the air as she ran.

Passing through the exit, Melody found herself standing on a corridor made by tunnels after tunnels. The illumination above the stone ceiling were wired with traditional light bulbs, giving her a warm and clear view. Each tunnel was separated into different sections; almost the same as a normal house except there's no door or sign to identify which is what.

Melody shrugged. "Oh well. Eeny, meeny, miny-"

"MOE!" Rose caught the culprit from behind. "GOTCHA!"

"Eek!" Melody flailed, trying to break free. "No fair, Rosy!"

"Don't talk to me what's fair," Rose began to drag her back. "You're going to pay for sneaking away like that."

"C'mon! Just a peek, please!" She begged.

"Let her go, Rose."

The temperamental girl turned around to find Luna, whose hands crossed across her chest, and Diamond, who kept her eyes roaming around her surrounding, stood behind her.

"Hooray!" Melody rejoiced to see her rescue team.

"Let her go, Rose," Luna repeated. "There's no point of holding her down since we're already in trouble."

"Hmph!" Rose released her grip reluctantly.

"Hah!" Melody hopped around Rose in circles and stuck her tongue out while blowing raspberries at her. "In your face, Captain Grouchypants!"

"As for you," Luna reached out and pinched Melody on the left cheek. "Don't make this worse when you're the one who ran off and left us behind in the first place."

"Ow ow ow!" Melody whimpered from the hold. "Okay… I'm sorry…"

"Everyone," Diamond called out. "You should come and see this."

The three entered to the section where they found Diamond standing in awe as she gazed upon the view. They, too, were astonished from their finding.

The place looked some sort like a living room, but not the average ones from their own. There were no furniture under identical designs or colors, but a set of freestyle combined with different kind of taste. From the giant rolls of sushi that looked like stools, which described the eastern taste, to the chairs and sofas littered with several blankets and pillows. The stone walls around the room are filled with many posters, signs and painting from the earlier days. From old store signs to traditional chandelier, their illumination were a bunch of anything that are functional and shiny. Across the seats was a giant plasma screen television hanging on the wall, connected with several cables and wires. Lying below the electronic were various video games consoles.

"Sweet!" Melody dumped her bags and teddy bear onto the nearest sofa, and marched to the consoles. "This is paradise!"

Luna went to set her snacks on the table, and surprised to find out what they are made of. "Pizza boxes?"

She pulled a blanket on the sofa to check. Indeed, the entire bone structure was built with stacks of delivered cardboard boxes.

"This is somewhat… unexpected," Luna admitted. "Instead of glass or gold or other rare materials, they're made by pizza boxes."

"But I admire their interior design, though," said Diamond as she placed her makeup tool box next to Luna's belongings. "Creative and environmental friendly."

"Gee, you think?" Rose was the only one who hasn't stepped further into the room. "Then I suggest you enjoy it while you still can, because we're going back outside waiting."

"Aww~" Melody was displeased. "C'mon, Rosy. Don't be a party pooper. Sit down, relax, and have some fun."

"The only thing I'm going to do is tell April what you've guys done, then I'll enjoy watching you get scold."

"Wouldn't that make you a partner-in-crime as well?" Diamond remarked.

"Ooh~" Melody teased. "That's got to sting."

"Bite me, then!" Rose raged like an ox ready to tackle.

Luna grabbed her by the shoulder. "Cool it, Rose. What's gotten into you?"

She slapped the hand away. "None of your business!"

"Nah, I guess Captain Grouchypants is throwing a tantrum, because she is afraid that the next moment, there will be a creepy guy, wearing a porcelain mask, jump down with a lasso on his hands, and kill us all for trespassing his underground lair. MUA-HA-HA-HA!" Melody mimicked laughing like an evil mastermind.

Diamond snapped her finger. "Oh, I know that one. It's from a movie called-"

"Never say that name in front of my face!" Rose threatened. "And don't you dare insult my favorite movie!"

"Gee, no wonder you have a lousy taste when it comes to pick the movies," Melody shrugged.

"Well fine then!" Rose couldn't take the insult anymore. "I'm putting my foot down! If you all like to make fun of me, let's see who gets the last laugh when I go tell April about this!"

"Rose!"

Luna and the others only watched her ran out of the room and disappeared from the corner.

**xXxXx**

The place wasn't fun to explore anymore for Rose… or should have said from the beginning.

_April was right! We shouldn't have come down here. We should've turned around and go home instead._

Rose kept on running until she reached to the end of the corridor, where the route separated into both directions. Without thinking, she picked the right-hand side and entered without permission.

By the time she stopped, Rose was out of breath. Never had she realized that the corridor was longer than it seemed. Instead of running, she slowed down her pace and walked.

After the steam has been released, guilt overtook its place as Rose realized what she just did back there. Not only had she lashed out at Luna, but also Melody and Diamond as well. All because she was being paranoid about this place.

But what? What could be irregular that makes her feel uncomfortable? Rose has no clue…

Until she reached to the end of the road, where a new room stood before her.

It looked like a treasure room of some sort, considering the various types of collection stored in one room. Surfboards displayed by the wall, disco ball and toy planes hung from the ceiling, various old posters and street signs decorated all over the frame, books stacked on the shelf in the corner etc. Heck, even the large chairs placed at the center was an odd-looking shape.

Rose stepped closer for a better look. The chairs are a set of four; each with their own color coordination of blankets. The structure was built like how one person used a hammock, but instead of ropes and knots, the frames are solid and oval. Although some frames looked like they worn from age, but still looked sturdy enough to use.

Just when Rose was about to get closer, a small chair caught her foot by accident, forcing her to fell upon one of the four antiques. She groaned in pain, but not until she quickly got back on her feet and found the backpack she carried was crushed under her weight.

"Oh no!" Rose dug into the bag with haste. "Please be okay please be okay please be okay!"

She kept on fishing out her stuff until a single rose was upon her hand. "Thank goodness…"

It was an artificial red rose with green stem and leaf. Upon the middle of the stem, a black ribbon has been tied carefully to finish its grand finale. Although it was nothing worth treasuring for, but the meaning behind is what makes Rose feel special toward the flower.

Caressing the flower petal gently, Rose let out a small smile. She lay a kiss upon the artificial rose before it was tucked safely back into the backpack.

Then, she realized that she was still sitting on the chair with bright red blankets draped over the frame. Feeling ashamed to use someone else's property, Rose climbed off the furniture immediately, dusted herself, and walked away.

**xXxXx**

Diamond felt as if her heart skipped a beat from what she found.

After the friendly bickering, which pushed Rose to her limit and zoomed away to find her release, it left an awkward moment for the three of them. Melody recovered quick, though, because she knew that Rose will get over with it since they were only playing around. But Luna thought otherwise, believing that the said friendly bickering was a bit too harsh on Rose. Thus, she and Diamond went off to the other sections to find her while Melody stayed behind to train her score with the new toy she just found.

However, it wasn't the reason why she was astonished.

Inside the monitor room, which Diamond has dubbed, there was a work station of different gadgets scattered all over the table plus a wall of television screens with various sizes and shapes. Behind one of the monitors, she found a photograph of them four and April together. The picture looked ordinary enough, but not with red heart markings colored around her.

Either her mind was playing tricks on her or she needs a new pair of contact lenses.

Reaching out, Diamond pulled the photo off from its hiding place to get a closer look. She didn't know how to react, except the pounding roar of her fast heartbeat. But how could the person who placed it here found her attractive when neither of them have met before.

_Could it be...?_

"Diamond?" Luna called by the entrance.

Her friend's voice startled her train of thought, making her hand reached to the keyboard nearby and tapped a button unconsciously.

"Y-Yes?" Diamond turned around, hiding the photograph behind her back.

"I didn't find Rose over there. Do you?"

"No, I'm afraid not," Diamond shook her head. "Perhaps we should go and-"

_"Hello?" _

The two alarmed by a stranger's voice.

_"Hello? Dad?"_

Diamond searched around the work station until she found one of the monitor screen displayed a communication link. Due to the lack of video feed, neither the receiver nor the sender could project any imagery except their voices.

_"Sensei, what's going on? Say something."_

Before Diamond or Luna could reply, Melody's triumphant scream echoed throughout the entire room. "YES! I WILL HAVE MY VENGEANCE!"

Then, the unthinkable happened. _"Leo, we got trouble! Security breach at the lair!"_

**xXxXx**

**(TO BE CONTINUED)**


	10. Attack on the Sewer Lair - Part III

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own TMNT.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hello, everyone. I would like to give you the newest update of the story, and ask that you will forgive me of the absence lately. Plus, there's something I would like to announce beforehand.

My time schedule over here will change due to work; therefore, I cannot say if I could update frequently like I used to. If I have the chance, I will update as soon as I got the free time. Until then, I thank you for your patience.

Next, I'm proud to announce that the fan fiction has reached more than two thousand views. I'm so happy to see that during my absence, there are readers who still supported me. Thank you for the current page views, favorites and follows, plus extra thank you for the ones who review.

Thank you, everyone, and I will see you on the next chapter.

**xXxXx**

To **XXXBloodGirl: **Thank you for your support and comment.

To **hollybunch95: **Thank you for your support, comment, and encouragement.

To **mistystar123: **Thank you for your comment.

**xXxXx**

Splinter was performing his daily meditation inside his room. During the process, silence and isolation were the keys to clear his thought and find inner peace. His eyes closed. His body still. His breathing calm. His spirit found tranquility.

However, being a master of Ninjutsu Art, his senses were sharp, and he could hear that there is a disturbance within the underground home of his and his sons. Although Donatello had mentioned that April will arrive shortly after he and his brothers departed for their duty, but Splinter could sense that there is more than one soul within the lair.

Intruders.

Concluding his meditation hour with a deep breath, Splinter rose and hid himself within the shadow. Like a ninja, he sneaked out of the meditation room without making a sound, and searched for the uninvited guests. The first one he found, who was heading toward his room, was the promised April. Seeing that she was unharmed and alone, the rat master called her without revealing himself.

"April."

"Splinter?" April looked around, but found no one. "Where are you?"

"This way," Splinter guided his sons and his guardian spirit into the meditation room, and emerged from the shadow once she was in the safe zone. "Stay here. I will deal with the intruders myself."

"Wait, Splinter," knowing who the elder was referring to, April stopped him from his track. "They're not who you thought they were."

"Do not worry. I have dealt with threat like this before. Please, remain here until the problem is solved."

"That's not what I meant," April was going to lie to Splinter about her group of tag along, but it's pointless now that he is going to exterminate them like pest problem… figuratively speaking, of course. "I… I brought them here."

"What?" Splinter's voice increased a little. "April, you know the only rule about our existence. Why would you disobey my warning?"

"I tried to, but they won't listen," she explained. "They are my best friends from the surface, but I can reassure you that they're trustworthy enough not to tell others."

"I trust you, April. Others, however, I cannot."

"Please, Splinter, let me talk to them," she advised. "I will take them with me before Leo and the others return, and I promise that they will not cause you any trouble here."

"YES! I WILL HAVE MY VENGEANCE!"

April pinched the bridge of her nose. "Oh, what now?"

**xXxXx**

Melody was doing her victory dance after she beaten the boss level inside the video game. Not only that, she has achieved the first place of the highest score board.

"Go, Melody! It's your birthday!" she cheered a couple more times before inserting her name onto the screen. "Let's see here. M-E-L…"

Once she was done, Melody browsed through the score board, and noticed that the top ten were all under the same name.

"Mikey, eh? Well, Mikey, today you shall know that you got served, because I just beat you with a new high score," then all of a sudden, realization hit her on the head. "No way! Mikey, as in _**Cowabanga-Mikey, **_my online buddy and arch-nemesis on the game, is a member of the club here?"

"Melody!" Luna and Diamond barged into the living room without warning. "Look what you've done!"

"I didn't do it!" Melody defended immediately. "Whatever it is, it wasn't me. I swear!"

Noticing the half-empty bag of potato chip and several other crumbs scattered around the floor and table, Luna turned toward where she placed her snacks and found that they have been raided with someone's sticky fingers. "Melody, those are the snacks that we were supposed to share together!"

"I'm sorry, but I got hungry in the middle of an epic battle, so I thought…"

"Guys!" This time, it was April's turn to burst into the zone. "What did I tell you about waiting for me outside?"

"She started it!" Both Luna and Diamond pointed at the culprit, while Melody directed the fault back by pointing them.

"Ugh… There's no time to play who is to blame. We have to leave immediately."

"Is something wrong, April?" Luna asked. "We didn't offend the people here, are we?"

"I think we did more than that," Diamond confessed. "Not only we intruded someone's private property, but also alerted the securities, who are probably on their way here like… Oh, I don't know, right now?"

"WHAT?" April yelled. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I was going to, but-"

"No time for excuse," April cut her off. "Grab your stuff, everyone, and make sure you don't leave anything behind or take anything with you."

"Wait, but what about Rose?" asked Luna. "We need to find her first."

"Oh, for the love of… Where is she, then?"

"What the heck is all the ruckus about?" Rose appeared just in time.

"Rosy!" Melody tackled forth to hug her best friend. "You're alright."

"Yeah, yeah… Save the apology for later. Now, could someone please tell me what is going on here?"

"No time," April shoved them all out of the lair. "Out out out out OUT!"

"Hey, quit pushing!" Melody's complaint echoed through the tunnels. "I'll be back!"

**xXxXx**

After April and her group have left, Splinter waited inside the dojo for his son's return. As promised, the ninja turtles burst into the crime scene with their weapons drawn out.

"Show yourself, villains!" Leo, believed that the Foot Clan has invaded their home, was preparing for the assault. "Donnie, scan the surrounding to see if there's anyone else lurking by. Raph and Mikey, search the entire lair from top to bottom. I will see to it that Sensei is-"

"Ah, my sons," called Splinter. "It's good to see you return home safe."

"Master Splinter," the blue-banded ninja turtle went to his father's side as well as the others. "Were you hurt?"

"I'm well, thank you."

"Okay… Now, where are the bad guys?" Leo raised his blades. "I'm prepared for battle."

"I see," Splinter nodded. "How unfortunate to say that the threat is no more; therefore, you may be at ease."

**xXxXx**

**(TO BE CONTINUED)**


	11. Diamond, Never be the Same

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own TMNT.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Well, that do you know? Two chapters with a day? Damn, I must be bored out of my life. Nah, I just want to write as much as possible before my schedule changed its time. More will come, so don't go away... I think.

**xXxXx**

To **liv cahill: **Thank you for the comment, and I'm proud to say, "It's good to be back."

To **hollybunch95: **Thank you for the comment. I really like to read yours (not to brag, though), and I could tell you that Master Splinter may have met them before the turtles do. Why? Well, that's for next to find out. So keep reading!

**xXxXx**

Diamond found herself couldn't fall asleep.

There are many thoughts clouding her mind, most of them about what she and the others have discovered today. April's secrecy of an underground clubhouse, authorized by a group of mysterious characters she swore not to reveal their names or identities. It sounds legit, but Diamond's keen observance was telling her that there's something more April hasn't confessed yet. The brunette had hoped to pry more, but in the end, April just told them to forget everything they have seen and heard today.

Getting up from her side of the bed they shared tonight, Diamond tiptoed away until she reached to the kitchen for a glass of water. After April finished her explanation, it was late after midnight, thus they crashed at her apartment like they had planned earlier.

Taking the glass toward the closed window, Diamond peeked out through the heavy curtains as she drank it down slowly. Outside was quiet, but a thunderstorm raged inside her.

How Diamond wished that it was all a dream. That way, she could accept everything she has seen, heard and touched as if it was nothing more but a fantasy.

Was it?

Turning around, Diamond reached for the makeup tool box she brought along with, and opened it to take out the photo she found. Although April had warned them not to take or left anything behind, but the retreat was so sudden and hasty that she completely forgot to put it back.

It was difficult for her to describe how she felt about the meaning. Should she feel offended that there's someone stalking her, or should she appreciate that there's someone out there finds her attractive? But, wouldn't it consider her cheating when she has a pen pal whom she interested with? Well, not interested as romantic kind of way; more like being charmed to know another acquaintance with the same commons…

Nevertheless, what does it mean?

The light blinked on all of a sudden, and Diamond whipped around only to find April in her sleepwear.

"Having trouble sleeping?" asked April.

Diamond shook her head. "Just getting a glass of water, that's all."

"You and I both."

April proceed to fetch her own glass of water. While she was waiting for the glass to be filled, Diamond was behind her, staring with a blank expression.

"April?" she called.

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Go ahead," April turned around as she sipped her glass of water.

"How would one feels when she found out that someone liked her?"

April almost choked from what she heard. "W-What was that again?"

There was a deep shade floating around Diamond's cheeks. "I… I want to know how a person would feel when she found out that there's a secret admirer right under her nose, but it's alright if you feel uncomfortable to answer it."

"No, it's not that, but… Why? Why ask all of a sudden?"

"Uh… Promise not to get angry?"

"I promise."

"Scout honor?" Diamond reassured.

April nodded.

Then, Diamond placed the picture on the table. "First of all, I know you said that we shouldn't leave or take anything, but it was a spur of moment and I swear that I was going to put it back."

April watched her as she explained. "Tell me, Diamond, how do _**YOU **_feel when you found this?"

She panicked. "I-I-I… I don't know. I supposed it's logical to get mad at the person who framed it as if it's a secret crush or something, or I should advise him to get a pair of glasses, considering him blind to find me attractive, or-"

"Diamond," April set down the glass and placed her hand onto her shoulder. "Don't look down on yourself. You are beautiful in your own way."

"But shouldn't Luna be the prettiest one among us, or Melody, Rose and you?"

"Like I said, everyone have their uniqueness, and yours would be that brain of yours. You're smart, crafty, and observant, which is why he finds you attractive, because he sees what you kept denying about yourself."

Diamond narrowed her eyes. "You make it sounds like the said person has asked you about me."

"Perhaps," April twisted her meaning. "Now, this isn't about him but you. How do you feel?"

From the bottom of her heart, she felt happy; to be accepted by another as who she really was. "I… I'm glad. It almost feels the same when I found out about my newest pen pal. I never get to know his name, but he knows a lot about me…"

April patted her shoulder. "Then my job here is done," she turned around.

"Wait," Diamond pushed the photo toward April. "Can you give this back?"

She declined with a smile. "Why don't you keep it? I'm sure he will be more than happy to know what you told me today."

"Will you tell him?"

"Unless you want me to."

"I… I think it would be best to keep it as a secret for now," Diamond admitted.

"Very well," April turned off the light. "Good night."

Diamond returned to the bedroom she and her friends shared together. From her point of view, she found Rose sprawled all over the floor, snoring in her sleep. Luna and Melody were asleep on their respective side of the bed. Except the youngest one clung onto the other like a monkey on the vine. Diamond snickered a little before she returned to her side of the bed, and joined her friends into the dream land.

It is for sure that things will never be the same from here ad out…

**xXxXx**

Donatello slouched back at the makeshift skateboards chair he designed and exhaled a deep sigh.

It has been one heck of a night that will sure to keep him and his brothers high on their toes for a while, considering their underground base has been breached by intruders. At first, the genius terrapin thought that it would be the best to lower the security alarms since April was coming over for a brief visit, but his action paid the price of allowing others to make themselves at home, which his brothers were displeased as they realized someone has raided their privacy.

Mikey was the first to complain, because someone has touched his video game consoles. Not to mention that the certain someone has beaten his highest score ranking. Although it wasn't a serious matter, but Mikey's pride of being a gamer has been greatly damaged, or so he said. Raph, from his side of the story, was downright furious. He disliked someone raided into his personal belonging, and when he realized someone entered into the bedroom without permission, the result wasn't pretty. A lot of stuff have been broken to blow off that hot temper of his. Leo blamed himself about the invasion, saying that he has failed his responsibility as a leader. It wasn't long until Sensei consulted with him privately, but no one knows what they talked about.

It was bizarre to see that their father defended the strangers somehow, saying that it was a group of lost children who stumbled upon here by mistake, but he guaranteed that the problem has been taken care of. However, it didn't lessen his punishment for being reckless and lack of security. They spent a total of four or five hours to the _**Ha-Shi **_before being released into their respective rooms.

Now, Donnie is fixing April's laptop to take out the rigged programming. The last requirement was to confirm and everything would be back to normal.

His thought rewound to the conversation he and his secret crush have shared. It is a moment when he was the happiest ninja turtle; to be treated like an average guy in Diamond's eyes. But, like all dreams, it has to come to an end, and Donnie regretted that he didn't get the chance to tell her how he feels. Perhaps, he never will…

But it doesn't matter. He has prepared to accept the fact that it will come to this. Time will be the only remedy to cure his dull heartache, and everything will be back to its rightful places. She will forever be Diamond, a human and one of the many New Yorkers who dwelled upon the surface world. While he is Donatello, a mutated ninja turtle resided underneath the infamous city.

"This is goodbye," Donnie raised a finger toward the keyboard. "Thank you, Diamond, my first and last crush…"

And the programming has been deleted.

**xXxXx**

**(TO BE CONTINUED)**


	12. Everyone, Detective Melody Strikes Again

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own TMNT.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hello, everyone. Sorry about the long absence, because my computer is busted and sent to fix. After a long recovery, it is back and readt to work, and I hope you're still excited about the newest update.

Thank you, everyone, for the current pageviews, favorites and follows. And I shall see you on next chapter.

**xXxXx**

To **liv cahill: **Thank you for your comment. Although the other characters appeared more than Leonardo himself, but I will guarantee he will appear soon enough.

To **hollybunch95: **Thank you for your review. And yes, you could say I pictured Diamond the way you described, and more will be coming soon.

To **mistystar123: **Thank you for your comment. Fret not, for there's more upcoming chapters to come, and everyone will have their own happy ending.

**xXxXx**

_So… I guess this marks the end of playing matchmaker, huh?_

Despite the shenanigans they have gone through over the weeks, all those planning, organizing, persuading and troublemaking, April was somewhat disappointed to see the result didn't end like what she had imagined. Even though the idea started off playfully, she had hoped that there will be a happy ending for all of them…

But, the plan failed.

However, throughout the efforts, there are some surprisingly good results.

For examples: Donnie has gotten his wish to interact with Diamond. Though they didn't meet face-to-face, yet both parties have a great time sharing their interests and so forth. Although Donnie's feeling may not be returned, but Diamond is for sure that she harbored admiration and gratitude throughout experience. Mikey and Melody's progress is somewhat unexpected. They may not know each other longer than the previous pair, but the two have formed a unique bond through various rounds of games, prank ideas, and dares. How did April know? Well, there are few times she was one of the many victims…

What saddened April was that she realized Leo and Raph didn't get the chance to interact with Luna and Rose indirectly. Although it was a close call for Leo and Luna back at the rooftop, but that does not count as a contact. As for Raph and Rose? They never make it from the starting line. It seems that these two pairs would be a difficult case to crack-

_Get a grip, girl. _April scolded herself mentally. _It's over. There's nothing you could do for them anymore. Might as well forget it…_

She let out a long sigh.

_Things are back the way it supposed to be… or was it?_

**xXxXx**

Melody crossed her arms, acting as if she was grumpy like Rose.

As a detective, was it not her responsibility to solve the mysteries? Right now, there's one hiding in plain sight, under every New York citizen's feet and noses, and she is just going to ignore it?

It was Melody's dream to solve a mystery, whether big or small, imaginative or real, top-secret or not, she will not stop until the secret is clear as the sky. Although April's little mystery stunt ended before she turned into an evil minion doing despicable things, but her case turned out to be more complicated when they discovered the underground wonderland.

Even though April has told them specifically not to speak about it ever again, but Melody herself knew that the more secretive it gets, the more she wants to know. Can anyone blame her for being adventurous?

So, after a few days to get the people settled down, Melody packed her backpack with a flashlight, a compass, a first-aid kit, a notepad, plus a ton of junk foods and snacks, she waited until the nightfall and sneaked out of her house.

"Aw yeah, Detective Melody is back to solve the secret and wonder of the mystery," she whispered. "Like a superhero, I am an ordinary girl by day, but a secret detective and spy by night."

And so, the sandy-blond hair girl found the same manhole, pulled it open with all her might, climbed down the ladder, and started marching toward the destination. Although April was here to guide the way last time, but Melody reassured herself that she recognized every corners and tunnels on the way…

But that was an hour ago. Now, Melody was mad to find herself hopelessly lost underneath the infamous city.

"Stupid sewer," she cursed. "Stupid maze. Stupid booby-trap…"

Melody may look like she was angry, but inside, she is terrified. She should've checked twice of her list. Her flashlight had gone dead, but she didn't pack extra batteries. Her compass proved useless because she doesn't know which way is what. Her food have already gone because she ate them all during the way. Now, she is the stupid one, who will die in the smelly sewer where no one will find her. She should've brought a map along, or Diamond since she is the smartest or Rose the bravest or Luna the… The-

"WAHHH!" Melody burst into tears. "LUNA! ROSE! DIAMOND! APRIL! I WANNA GO HOME! I DON'T WANT TO STAY HERE ANYMORE!"

The wailing echoed throughout the dark tunnels, but no one heard her cry or sent forth a rescue team. It only makes Melody cried even harder as she found herself alone and vulnerable.

"Hello?" Suddenly, a voice called out. "Is somebody over there?"

**xXxXx**

**(TO BE CONTINUED)**


	13. Michelangelo, Can I Keep Her?

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own TMNT.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Greeting to everyone, and thank you for your patience. After a long week or two, here is the newest update.

After the loads of favorites and follows, I realized that it's been over a month since I published this story. I'm so glad to see more than three thousands page views up until now, and it's all thanks to your support.

As I have mentioned on the previous chapters, my work schedule shifted due to the holiday seasons. I'm afraid to say that the next chapter will not be posted until I received a break. As for when, I cannot say. However, don't take this as a goodbye. I will be back to give you more, and that's a promise.

With no further ado, here's you go! Happy late Thanksgiving, and early Season Greeting!

**xXxXx**

To **hollybunch95: **Thank you for your comment, and I'm happy to say that you don't have to wait any longer, because here's what you have expected. Give me a heads up about what you think, and thanks again~

To **Hamato Alexa: **Thank you for your comment, and I welcome you into the review box. Hope to see you on the next chapter~

To **redangel2463: **Thank you for your comment and I welcome you as well. I hope you will enjoy the newest update. Enjoy~

To **Sunshine-Girl:** Thank you for the comment, and here's the new chapter as you requested. I don't know if the length of this story satisfy you, but I will do my best on the next chapter.

**xXxXx**

Michelangelo let out a yawn, followed by rubbing his eyes. "Dude, so sleepy..."

It was the second week since the incident. By Mikey's term, it meant two weeks the lair has been under lockdown, fourteen days of doubled trainings, three hundreds and thirty-six hours of endless patrols, twenty thousand and one hundred sixty minutes of no playtime, and let's not count the seconds because his mathematics wasn't his strongpoint.

If anyone wants to ask, the entire lockdown was all Leo's idea. Afterwards, the team was separated into two: one will venture out to serve the night patrols, and the other stayed behind to scout the tunnels around the neighborhood. Donnie was an exception since he deals with the surveillance and whatnot, which left the remaining three to figure it out who will be the other one remained behind. Although each of the brothers will take turn, but Mikey gets the feeling that he got stuck with Donnie more than patrolling to the topside.

Guess what? Mikey figured he was right after the first week. Even though the orange-banded ninja turtle preferred to stay at home and reunited with his games for some lost time, but Leo had foretold Donnie about that master plan beforehand. To make sure Mikey will not slack off, the oldest brother warned him that his video game consoles will turn into Don's newest experiment if either one of them caught him lazy around. Since then, Michelangelo never absent from his duties.

However, it couldn't last forever. It has been two weeks and nothing happened still. At this rate, it's either he will raise the white flag first or die from exhaustion… and boredom.

Mikey let out another yawn as he patrolled around the same route yet again for tonight's shift. The sewer was no difference from his last shift, which happened around every-

"Wahhh!"

Mikey chased away the thought immediately after his sense of hearing picked up something. It sounded as if someone was crying, but there shouldn't be anyone roaming around this part of joint at this time of the day.

So, who could it be?

Mikey regretted asking himself the said question as his mind reminded him those scary movies he watched not too long ago. He was hoping to call for backup, but Leo and Raph haven't returned from their patrols and Donnie was unavailable back at the lair. Now, it's up to him to find out who could that be.

"Hello?" _Please don't be a ghost please don't be a ghost please don't be a ghost PLEASE DON'T BE A GHOST! _"Is somebody over there?"

The crying stopped, followed by the echo of the footsteps.

_Oh, screw my shell! Now that thing is coming to get me._

Michelangelo drew out his weapon as the footsteps increased its speed.

_Master Splinter, I just want to say that you're the greatest sensei and father to me. Leo, keep following your dream to become the greatest ninja. Donnie, you're great as well, but lay off the coffee and go have some fresh air. And Raph, I'm __**SO**__ going to haunt you after this!_

Mikey tightened his grip when the shadow of a figure was heading toward this way.

_This is it, folks!_

"Yahhh!" Mikey charged ahead.

Only to find someone bumped against him. Mikey was so surprised that he fell on his behind; not because he was scared, but the floor was slippery at the moment.

"THANK YOU!" cried the bundle who tackled forth and hugged him. "Oh thank you thank you thank you!"

Mikey was dumbfounded. Taking a closer look, the ghost who was crying by the corner is a human, and not just ordinary one, either…

"M-Melody?"

Hearing her name, the girl froze immediately. Slowly, she looked up to the savior who came to rescue her.

But Mikey blocked out her view with his hand.

Never had he believed to meet Melody at this time and place. Mikey was thinking to see her face-to-face at the Day of Halloween after he won the bet since no one will find him out of place, but now, it's either the holiday arrived sooner than expected or today is First of April.

"Wait wait wait!" Melody removed the hand away from her sight, and took a good look at what was in front of her.

The orange-banded ninja turtle waited for the assault in silence.

"This. Is. So. AWESOME!"

Or maybe not.

**xXxXx**

Donatello was busy scanning the monitor screens of the surveillance he has newly installed. With the old and the new angles, the genius terrapin guaranteed that nothing could escape through the keen visions.

"Hey, Donnie," Mikey's voice rang behind him. "Just got back from the shift."

Instead of turning around, Donnie simply waved a hand at him.

"Cool, then," with that, Mikey left him be.

Donnie resumed to his work after he finished checking the monitors. Moments later, he heard laughing and clicking from the other side of the room.

"Mikey!" Donnie yelled from his location. "You know the rules! No video games until further notice!"

"Aww come on!" Mikey shouted back. "We're just getting started!"

"TV. Off. Now!"

As commanded, the lair went quiet, but it didn't last forever when the purple-banded ninja turtle heard noise coming from outside the Console Room again.

"Mikey!" he yelled again. "I warned you once, and I will not warn you again!"

"Okay, I got it. Geez…"

There was some mumbling before the place went quiet again. Donnie tried to ignore it, but some conversation hit him right on the soft spot.

"Yeesh, was that your brother? He sounds grumpy," a voice asked.

"Nah, Donnie is great. He just hasn't walked out of his world after he got dumped," Mikey replied.

"MIKEY!" Donnie dropped what he was doing and stormed into the living room. "Kindly keep your nose out of my-"

He froze as his eyes set upon the small figure sitting next to Mikey.

"Hey, you're out for a coffee break early," said Mikey. "Oh, and this is Melody. Melody, Donnie. Donnie, Melody."

"Hello," she waved with a smile.

"AGH!" Donnie staggered back and fell to the ground. "Y-You-"

"Say, I was just going to ask if-"

In a flash, Mikey was snatched away from the couch. Donnie kept on pulling him until they were in the corridor. Once they were out of sight, he towered over his younger brother for some _**SERIOUS **_interrogation.

"Mikey, are you nuts?" Donnie flailed his arms. "What is _**SHE **_doing down here?"

"Oh, you mean Mel?" Mikey chuckled. "I found her lost in the tunnels around the neighborhood, so I brought her home."

"It seems that you haven't heard what was I talking about, so let me ask again," Donnie took a deep breath. "ARE. YOU. OUT. OF. YOUR. MIND?"

"Hey," Melody stepped into the picture. "I don't know why you're yelling at him, but it wasn't his fault in the first place."

"Ma'am, clearly you're deep hallucinating," Donnie camouflaged his story. "So why don't you go back to your bed, and everything will be A-Okay."

"Oh, you mean about this whole thing?" Melody pointed at the ground. "Nah, don't sweat it. I already know."

Donnie turned toward Mikey. "YOU TOLD HER?"

"Heh, about that, I... Uh..."

"Nah, he was just as secretive as you," Melody explained. "But April told me-"

Donnie felt as if he was standing at the edge of oblivion. _This is it! Goodbye, cruel world…!_

"That this is an secret underground clubhouse. So I take the hint that you two put on the costume in case of being discovered. Well played, I say."

Donnie froze as he took in the information. On the meantime, Mikey quickly filled in the gap.

"Dude, do me a favor and just go along with it. It will save you from a total meltdown inside your head," he advised.

"No!" Donnie refused. "How can you not take this seriously? You're fine about this, but what about Leo and Raph? How will they react if they see her?"

"Can we keep her?"

"What? NO!"

"Not that. I was going to ask if we could keep her as a secret. Just between you and me, and no one will ever find out about-"

"About what?"

Both Donnie and Mikey whipped around to find Leo and Raph standing by the corridor. The blue-banded ninja turtle, who crossed her arms, was having a very unpleasant expression.

"Go on, then. No need to mind us."

Then, everything was clear for him when Melody emerged behind Mikey's back, smiling and waving at them.

"What the-" Raph marched straight toward the human. "What are ya doin' here, kid? This ain't no playground!"

"Why is everyone asking me the same question?" asked Melody.

"Donnie! Mikey!" Leo shouted. "Explain!"

"W-W-We were trying to-"

"Showing her around!" Mikey butted in.

Donnie slapped the back of Mikey's head. "No, we're not! You already put me enough trouble as it is. So I will do the talking here!"

"No way!" he defended. "You're just going to blame this all on me."

"Technically, this is your mess, and I will not be a part of it anymore!"

"Aww," Melody whined as she heard the argument going on in front of her. "Am I in trouble?"

"Ma'am," Leo turned her attention toward the human. "We apologize for this inconvenience, but you must return home this instant."

"Psst, wrong answer," Mikey whispered. "That's not how we told her."

"Now you're just making it worse," Donnie felt as if a headache is coming on.

"Just knock her unconscious," Raph demanded. "That'll make thing easy."

"She isn't like one of your punching bags, Raph," Leo pulled him away before his brother cause some serious damage. "You can't always solve your problem with your brute strength."

"Then what cha goin' to do?" Raph shoved him away. "Ask her politely?"

"NO, SO I CAN DO THIS!"

Donnie watched as someone jumped to the air, and kicked away the hot-tempered brother of his. By the time he noticed who it was, the genius terrapin couldn't believe his eyes.

"MELODY!" cried the new arrivals.

_No, please don't do this to me…_

"Hey, guys, glad you could join the party," Melody waved. "Oh, and Rose? Nice air-kick."

**xXxXx**

**(TO BE CONTINUED)**


	14. Everyone, Chaos or Miracles?

**DISCLAIER: **I do not own TMNT. Any other references that appeared in this chapter are not mine, either.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hey, there~ After a long period of absence, I hereby present you the newest update of the story's chapter. Due to the work schedule, the holidays are very unstable. I didn't get a decent rest until today, which I finally found the time to drabble my fanfiction. Well, I don't know when will the next holiday be, but I'll be sure to write more next time.

Until then, I want to thank you for your generous support of page views (which hit more than four thousands), favorites and follows, plus more and more comments.

HAPPY HOLIDAYS~

**xXxXx**

To **hollybunch95: **I thank you very much for your continuous support. Here is the chapter that will bring you more excitement… at least, that's what I hoped.

To **XXXBloodGirl: **Thank you so much for your comment, and I'm sorry that I couldn't fulfill my promise to you due to the work. I hope you will forgive me, and thank you for understanding.

To **Hamato Alexa: **Thank you so much for your comment, and I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapters as well as the others. I hope you will find this chapter to your liking as well.

To **redangel2463: **Thank you for your comment, and your words made me laugh so loud.

To **liv cahill: **Thank you for your continuous support. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, too.

To **Sunshine-Girl: **Thank you for your comment, and forgive me that the update was late due to my job. I hope you will find this chapter to your liking.

**xXxXx**

April never dreamed that the result will turn into something this… chaotic. The woman had imagined that if this matchmaking plan really do work out well in the end, she would no longer hide any secrets from either side of her normal best friends and abnormal best team. No matter what, it would be a blast.

But she was wrong.

The event really did happen with a blast, but not the good kind. It turned to the worst as Rose stirred up more chaos that was in the middle of bombarding the threat all over the field. She must've heard the ones involved with Melody, mistook its meaning, and dove into the battle without warning.

"MELODY!"

The girl with the said name looked up to find her best friends arrived just in the nick of time.

"Hey, guys," Melody headed to their direction as she waved. "Glad you could join the party."

"Where were you?" asked Luna. "I got a call from your parents, saying that you shouldn't be outside so late during weekdays. I was suspicious at first, but never have I thought that you really do come here without telling us. Don't you know that you had us worried sick about you?"

"Y-You were?"

"You're so grounded for sure, young lady," April scolded. "How can you lie to your parents that you're having a study session at my place? Worse, how could you not heed my warning and come all the way down here on your own? It's dangerous!"

"I-It is?"

"Don't act like you could get away," Diamond released her mad storm glooming inside her. "You lied to us. You disobeyed our orders. And, you broke your promise. That's three strikes, and don't you think you could go and cry to Rose like you did every time you got yourself in trouble."

"ESPECIALLY WE _**DIDN'T **_TELL HER EXACTLY WHAT HAPPENED ON THE FIRST PLACE!" cried the trio altogether.

"Ooh~" Melody teased as they hurriedly clasped each other's mouth shut. "Busted~ I'm so going to tell Rosy on you all~"

The three shook their heads, but Melody ignored their warning and headed toward her friend's direction.

"Rosy," Melody hugged her from behind. "They're being mean to poor, ol' me. You have to-"

But, neither did Rose flinch from the affection nor push her away.

Then, Melody realized what she forgot to say. "Oh, and Rose? Nice air-kick, by the way. You certainly mastered one of all the moves I taught you from those street-fighting games. Next, I believe I should teach you-"

"Mel," called Rose.

"Yeah?"

"Close your eyes and shield your ears."

"Uh-oh," knowing what's about to come, Melody backed away slowly and followed her orders. "Uh… Hey, you guys?"

"Present," called Michelangelo, who hid himself behind one of the room's entrance.

"You might want to duck and cover, or better yet, run while you still can," she warned. "Rosy here has a temper, and I think she is about to blow."

"No need to tell me twice," Mikey replied. "Same I could say about Raph. You know, the one with the red bandanna? He doesn't like other people beat him to the ground, because usually it's the other way around."

"What'll happen to him?"

"Well, you're about to find out, and I should warn you; it's not going to be pretty."

"Wow, talk about the irony of fighting fire with fire," Melody mumbled.

"Raph," Leo, who lent out a helping hand but got swatted away, called his younger brother with a warning tone, "You should know better not to-"

"Oh, I'm sorry? Do you need a moment?" Rose interrupted suddenly.

"N-No, I'm-"

"Well, good," there was a bright smile shined upon Rose's face, but the expression switched into a raging fury the next second. "BECAUSE YOU CERTAINLY WILL NOT WALK OUT OF HERE WITH YOUR LEGS ATTACHED TO YOUR BODY, YOU OVER-SIZED FREAKS!"

The next moment happened too fast that everyone hesitated, and watched as Rose shot straightforward to land the first blow against her enemy. Her speed was impressive, but her opponent will not be fooled with the same blow twice. Without any effort, the red-banded ninja turtle stepped aside, and grabbed her by the back of her shirt before she headed straight against the wall. Just as Rose was about to release herself from the grip, the offensive hand lifted her above ground, leaving her dangling in the air.

"PUT ME DOWN, YOU KIDNAPPING FIENDS!" she flailed. "I SWEAR I'M GOING TO WIPE THE FLOOR WITH YOUR FACE, YOU DIRTY LOW-LIFE COCKROACHES!"

Raphael was going to say something, but Leonardo placed a hand upon his shoulder.

"Let her go, Raph."

"Hmph," he did, but not too gently. He watched her fell to the ground with no broken bones or scratches, but her pride may have been seriously wounded.

"Rose!" The group gathered by her side. "Are you alright?"

Rose didn't say anything, but her glare never left her opponent.

"Leo," April used the time being to speak. "Please, I know you don't approve of this, but let me explain before this gets out of hand."

"A-Ha!" Mikey jumped out of his hiding spot. "You got served, girl!"

"Ugh," the woman slapped herself on the forehead. "Wrong move…"

Michelangelo's foolish taunting got himself a wild Rose strapped on to his shell, hissing and clawing at him like an angry cat.

"Ahh!" he ran in circles, trying to reach to his back but couldn't. "Get it off get it off GET IT OFF ME!"

Using the bo staff, Donatello attempted to pry the human girl off of his brother's shell without using too much force. The scenario in front of him has already been illogically realistic, and the last thing he needs was to wake up from this dream… that is, _**IF**_ he was dreaming. At one point, the purple-banded ninja turtle wished that it could be a dream, because his secret crush appeared, staring at him without fear or fright, or she was worried if he is going to hurt her friend. The other point, however, was wishing that this isn't real, because of what happened.

April, on the other hand, only wished that someone could end this pointless madness before she gone insane first. Luckily, her prayer was answered as Splinter entered the crime scene.

"What is going on here?" shouted the elder.

"Sensei," Leo marched up. "I can explain-"

But Splinter will not hear anything from him. With a swipe of his tail, he knocked his oldest son to the ground, followed by the other siblings. Since Michelangelo was already on the ground with an extra "bundle" on his shell, the tail swirled and landed a strike upon his head. Mikey winced from the hit, sitting up quickly to rub the sore spot, but didn't realized the "Cooties Monster" as he dubbed earlier has left him alone.

Splinter was yelling at his sons, but didn't realized April and the "Extra Guests" until a moment later. He stared at the four new arrivals, then he looked back at his sons.

"I am very disappointed, my sons. I have taught and trained you better to become ninjas, but criminals I do not. Where did you abduct them? Tell me why!"

None of the turtle brothers answered his question, because their father has mistaken the scenario as well as them.

"If any of you do not wish to talk…"

"Wait, Splinter," April called out. "Please, allow me to explain."

"… Very well," Splinter agreed, but not without punishment. "But first, to the Ha-Shi!"

The ninja turtles groaned miserably.

**xXxXx**

After April have sent them back to the topside, she returned to the lair to explain about what happened throughout all these time. The accident where they followed her here, and caused the entire lair went to a wild goose chase that left the brothers edgy with lockdown and extra patrols. The make-up story she had built around them to cover up the truth. She was going to reveal about Donnie's secret crush towards one of her friends and the reason they started a matchmaking plan, but the woman left them unspoken.

After she had finished, Splinter shook his head.

"This is very risky, April. Not only about ourselves, but also your friends as well."

"I know," she apologized. "But I swear that they will keep the secrets. Right now, they still believed that you and the brothers are disguised with costumes."

"Yes, but what if they found out that we are not disguised, but real in flesh and blood? What will happen if they found out that we were lying at them throughout all these time?"

The questions left April speechless.

"I am not punishing you, but you must understand. We have put your life in danger against the Foot Clan. What if they turned their targets against you and your friends again?"

"I…" April discontinued. "I understand. I will tell them not to come down here anymore."

"BUT YOU CAN'T!"

The two was surprised to find Mikey eavesdropping instead of doing his punishment.

"Ugh! Nice going, Mikey," Donnie's voice could be heard from outside.

"Oops…"

"Idiot," Raph insulted.

"Come on, back to the dojo," said Leo.

"My sons," the elder called, and the four entered into the Meditation Room. "Tell me, why are you listening our conversation instead of doing your punishment?"

"Uh… Well…"

"We heard you're going to banish them. Please, don't push them away, Dad," Mikey plead.

"And why should I not?"

"Because… Because…" he stuttered a bit before revealing the reason behind. "Because Donnie likes the one with dark brunette, but he feared you will not approve, so Leo told him not to, which is why he was so upset throughout these days!"

"Mikey!" Donnie hit him. "Shush!"

"Oh, come on!" Mikey whined. "I'm doing you a favor here!"

"You're just making it worse!" he yelled. "And why blaming me when you favor Melody that you were the one who brought her down here on the first place?"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Seeing the two of them started to fight each other, Leo could only sighed and shook his head. "Forgive their behavior, Sensei."

"Do you have something you wish to say as well?" asked Splinter.

Leo took it by a surprise and turned his direction toward Raph, but only found him staring elsewhere as well.

"It seems your silence have given me the answer," said Splinter. "Very well, then. April, please send my invitation to your friends to come over for a visit."

"WHAT?" Everyone in the room were surprised to hear what the elder said.

"I sense that there is a reason for all of us to meet; therefore, as the owner of this formal gathering organization, you four will clean the entire lair spotless. I believe that will serve the punishment you escaped out of."

April couldn't hold back the smile on her face. She did not just hear Splinter approved of the decision, and decided to play along with her story.

"We will inform you the proper date and time when the lair look a bit more… friendly. Until then, please give my best regards to your friends."

_Maybe, _April thought. _Just maybe, that the matchmaking still have a chance to work out after all._

**xXxXx**

**(TO BE CONTINUED)**


	15. April, Reconnect the Dots

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own TMNT.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Greeting, everyone, and I welcome you all to the newest update of my story. First, I would like to thank the ones who have sent their encouragement and ideas from the previous announcement. It brought tears to my eyes as I read the comments, and have come to understand that you're here with me when I am in need.

I owe a huge "THANK YOU" to the following readers: **mistystar123, Guest, Anonymous, Anon, liv cahill, sweetsnakes, **another **Guest, Hamato Alexa, Leo's Girl, **and **TMNTGirl21155 **for sharing their ideas and/or giving me encouragement. Your thoughts are greatly appreciated, and will be used in the future chapters. Please look forward to it as well as I do~

Before you skip this chapter due to the previous announcement, I would like to say that it has been replaced with new chapter. Therefore, if you so happens to skip this chapter, feel free to resume and reconnect the missing dots.

Again, thank you, everyone, and see you on the next episode!

**xXxXx**

To **hollybunch95: **Thank you for your comment on the previous chapter, and I hope this chapter will bring more smile to you.

To **Hamato Alexa: **Thank you for your comment, motivation and inspiration. I will do my best to love this story as much as you do.

To **liv cahill: **Thank you for both the comment and encouragement. I shall do my best to put Leo into the chapter as soon as possible.

To **TheDarkKunoichi: **I thank you for the first criticism and your point-of-view. I took your advise by heart, and will improve the characteristics in the future chapters. Please send me more of what you think, and I will do my best.

**xXxXx**

Although April was looking forward to the second round of playing matchmaker, but this time, she has to analyze her strategy carefully. She reflected her tactics used upon the previous round, and the result was a total disaster. Sure, indirect contact proved to be successful, but the progress itself leaped too far that it ended up critically failure.

Take the first impression as an example. April shook her head as she remembered what happened back then, and the afterwards were even more difficult to fix. Now, Rose is giving them the cold shoulder, Melody whined about wanting to go down there but got herself grounded, Diamond was quieter than usual, and Luna couldn't spare any extra time due to her school work.

So, what should she do to fix the damage?

When situation such as this happened, fixing it back proved to be impossible. However, April O'Neil, self-proclaimed love expert, is willing to rebuild the broken bridge linked between her friends and the turtle brothers.

_Sounds great, but how?_

Again, April jumped back to square one. Neither she could do this alone nor ask Donnie for help. She needs another resource, but everyone are standing upon the playing field now. The only chess piece she hasn't played was-

_That's it!_

Suddenly, April got an idea. Risky, yes, but worth the thunderstorm afterwards. First, she needs a decoy. Next, she is writing her own death sentence with her name signed underneath, because the following she does and says will involve lying… A LOT.

Reaching to her cellular, April clicked open her list of contact, and dialed the number. It rang twice before the receiver picked up the call.

"_Yellow~ This is Melody, here to serve you twenty-four hours of non-stop partying until you kick me out of the house. Who am I speaking with?"_

"Hey, Mel," April laughed from her greeting. "We really need to get you a new secret code."

"_Well well well… If it isn't April," _Melody was chuckling at the other side of the line. _"For what do I owe the honor to get your call at this time of the day? If it is about anything broken or misplaced, I'm going to say it's not my fault."_

"Of course not," April shifted to a more comfortable position. "I'm just calling to check if you are free right now."

"_Yeah, I'm free. I may be grounded for a week, but I could still party like a rock star."_

She nodded. "So, do you want to have another slumber party tonight? I could use some of your magical cheer to boost up my mood."

_"WHOO-HOO! IT'S PARTY TIME, BABY!"_

April has to pull her cellular away from her earshot before she gone deaf by her friend's screaming through the other side of the line.

"_I'll be right over ASAP!"_

"No need to be such a hurry. Just bring your usual gear and we're set. By the way, do you want to party elsewhere?"

"_Sure! Anytime. Anywhere. Make sure there's plenty of room and space, plus tons of food and snacks, and let's not forget the TV screen and video games and DVDs and-"_

"I know, Mel. So, I was wondering…" April gave a moment of silence. "How about we go to the one place we deny you the most?"

"_REALLY?" _Melody screamed, but lowered her voice suspiciously. _"Wait-a-minute. This doesn't involve me getting into trouble and letting me grounded again, is it?"_

"What? No, of course not!" April denied guiltily. "I got their permission already. So there's nothing to worry about."

Melody was quiet temporarily. _"… Even Rose, the one who grounded me? This sounds too mighty suspicious if you ask me. You're not lying, are you?"_

April let out a sigh, and pretended to feel disappointed. "Oh well, guess I'll just have to tell a specific dude that someone is too chicken to accept the challenge of games."

"_NO WAY!" _Melody yelled from the other line. _"Oh, it is on! This girl is going to give him a beat down!"_

"Splendid. Give me a call once you're ready," said April before she disconnected the line.

_Phew… _She wiped the cold sweat away._ One down, and three to go._

Next, she dialed another contact number, and the receiver picked up the call after the fifth tone.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi, Diamond," greeted April. "Sorry to bother you at this late hour, but I'm looking for a favor."

"_Sure. Go ahead," _answered Diamond.

"Do you think you can spend the night over here? The gang are currently having a study session, saying it's for a big test, but there are some problems that even I'm clueless."

"_Test?" _she asked. _"But I didn't know that there's a test coming on. No one told me about it."_

"Oh, you know Melody, she is such a procrastinator; always goofing around until the last minute. And Rose? Don't tell her I said this, but she told me that this one is important. If she flunk this, she is going to fail the term and repeat next year."

"_What? Oh, that stubborn-headed girl… Never let me know anything until the last second…!"_

"Think you can make it?"

_"Give me some minutes to shower, then I'll be there as fast as I can."_

"Thanks," April disconnected the call, and dialed the next number. "Hello? Luna?"

_"April, what happened? Why would you call me at this time? Something happened? Is it Melody again?"_ Luna bombared a series of questioning.

"Chill, Lu," April calmed her down. "Everything is fine. Melody is here with me as we speak."

_"Oh, thank goodness,"_ Luna sighed in relief.

"I'm here to ask if you are free for a sleepover," asked April. "Melody wouldn't let it go until the gang is all here."

_"Sleepover? I would love to, but I need to review my project and there's school tomorrow. Didn't we agree that we will have sleepover during weekends and not weekdays?"_

"Uh... I know, but-"

_"Where is Melody? I need to speak with her."_

"Hold on a second," April pulled away and pretended to shout at the invisible girl outside her bedroom. Next, she stomped her feet on the ground, mimicking that someone was angry. "Ugh, Luna, you might want to come over. Melody doesn't look pleased..."

_"Happy or not, this childishness has got to stop. Where is she?"_

April was out of idea. Then, she threw the pillow across the room, followed by jumping on the bed. "C'mon, Mel! Stop it, or else you're going to hurt yourself!"

_"April?" _Luna was getting worried. _"April, are you there?"_

Next, April dropped her cellular purposely, and canceled the call immediately. She dropped back onto her bed with exhaustion. _Geez, of all the girls, Luna is the most difficult to persuade with, but then again..._

She picked up her phone and stared at Rose's number. April sighed in distress.

"Here goes nothing..."

April hoped that Rose's temper will be gone by now, and dialed her number. There wasn't anyone picking up, but the woman waited patiently until the last ringing. She praised the heaven when the phone picked up at last.

"Hey, Rose? It's me, April, and I-"

"_No," _and the line went dead.

Hearing the empty tone, April was dumbfounded momentarily. Did... Did Rose just hang up on her? Refused to give up, April tried to call Rose the second time.

"Hey, Rose, if you could just hear me out-"

"_No," _and the line went dead again.

Fuming with rage, April dialed the third time.

"Rose, I dare you to hang up on me, because I swear if you do, then I'll-"

_"April, I know what you're trying to do, and I'll just tell you once: this isn't going to work," _Rose interrupted her threatening. "_My answer is still no. __Whatever you're thinking right now, kindly leave me out of this."_

"Wait, but you haven't let me explain that-"

"... _Who are you speaking to?" a_sked an old voice from the other line.

"Rose?" April narrowed her eyes. "Who was that?"

"_Nobody. Now goodbye!" _And the line went dead yet again.

Normally, April would be releasing her frustration, but her train of thought crashed as she realized where exactly Rose was. Quickly, April got up and reached for her yellow jacket, and headed out through the door.

**xXxXx**

Turning off her cellular, Rose placed it back into her pocket, and turned around to glare at the one behind her.

"Shouldn't you be elsewhere instead of behind me?" asked Rose with a gruff voice.

"I apologize if I startled you, but I have been standing here for quite a while."

"Be glad that you're old," Rose resumed her work. "Now leave me be. I'll get out of your hair once I found what I was looking for... or fur... Whatever..."

Splinter simply let out a chuckle. "But I am here to inform you that the tea is ready. Please, come and enjoy the tea with me."

**xXxXx**

**(TO BE CONTINUED)**


	16. Everyone, Closure

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own TMNT.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hello. For those of you who doesn't understand what this chapter was talking about, please click the last chapter's button. For I have replaced the previous announcement with a chapter. Please enjoy and thank uou~

**xXxXx**

Splinter remembered their first encounter happened to be when the lair has been invaded. But, instead of the Foot Clan, four curious children arrived, yearning for adventure. Before they could tread any further, April, who became their scout leader unwillingly, sent them away before either noticed him. Although their energetic laughter and spirit were the only presents they left behind, but it seems there's something more that the wise rat hasn't realize.

Their second encounter happened to be quite a shock. At first, Splinter mistook his sons from kidnapping, but if it wasn't for April who stepped forth and explained the story, he would never realized the secret they harbored from within. Although Splinter should put a stop about this before it gets worse, but he waited patiently until April finished her story.

April spoke about her best friends, who were the children from the previous fiasco days ago. She explained that they have been friends when they were young, taking care of each other like siblings. Although they fought and disagreed against one another sometimes, but that was the way they cared for each other. April treasured them the same way she looked up to the turtle brothers; like one, big family.

Understanding that fate has opened a new route, Splinter decided to invite April's best friends over for a visit. However, it seems like one of the four wasn't a patient kind of girl.

Splinter saw her when he was about to leave for his evening walk around the underground sewer. This one acted as if she was troubled, whispering to herself while pacing back and forth. The wise rat remember what April had described her friends, and if he wasn't mistaken, this one fit under the category of-

"Argh!" she cried in frustration. "Whatever, just go in, get what you're looking for, and get out."

Then, she marched forth and pulled the gate; only to find out that it was unlocked, plus someone standing behind.

"WHAT THE-" the girl yelped before she fell to the ground. "OW!"

Before Splinter could help out the poor soul, she began releasing her fury as she rubbed her sore bottom.

"Watch it, fool! What's the big idea standing there like a ghost? You might get hurt!"

… Yes, she fitted to what April had described one of her friends.

"I apologize if I offend you, but I sensed there is someone at the door; therefore, I am here to see who it could be."

"Then… Give me a head's up next time, would ya?" she picked herself up and dusted the dirt off from her. "And don't apologize to me when it was my fault on the first place."

Splinter watched as she turned around and started to walk away.

"Are you not here for something important?" he asked.

She stopped for a moment, but didn't look back. "I'll come for a visit when there's no one at home."

"Perhaps now is the best time?" Splinter suggested. "My sons have left to their duty. Would you like to spend some time over a cup of tea with me?"

"Look here, old man," she turned around. "I'm just around the neighborhood, searching for something I dropped somewhere along the way. I'm sure it's no big deal, so I'll be on my way, but thanks for the invitation."

Somehow, her speech was the opposite of what her body language showed. She lost something important, and desperately trying to find it; even if it means to come all the way down here, alone.

"Oh, and here I thought there will be someone to accompany this old rat while his children have run off for their mission, but I understand how busy you are as well…"

"Actually," she interrupted, "I'm quite free at the current time being. So I guess a cup wouldn't hurt, but _**AFTER **_I found what I'm looking for, deal?"

Splinter smiled to what April had described about her friends. A young woman with a hardcore attitude that blazes like wildfire, but inside, she has a fragile heart of gold. With tender care and right reason, even a rose filled with the sharpest thorns will open up for you softly.

**xXxXx**

Now, they sat across each other with two cups of green tea upon the low table within the Meditation Room. Splinter picked up the teacup, which made out of clay, and sipped quietly, while Rose followed behind clumsily. She hissed when the temperature burnt her fingers, followed by almost dropping the cup due to its small size.

"There is no need to force yourself," Splinter advised. "I could fetch another cup."

"No need, old man," Rose refused. "Just need a couple of practice, that's all."

Splinter watched as she smiled triumphantly when the cup settled upon her hands gracefully, but her smile turned sour instantly from the bitter taste once she took a sip.

"Eww," Rose spat, "Seriously, do every old people like this?"

"Your honest opinion is greatly appreciated," he said. "But please, drop the nickname. I may be old, but not _**THAT **_old."

"How am I supposed to know when you're wearing that fur coat of yours…"

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing," Rose finished the remaining tea with one gulp. "There. I finish it. Now, can I go back to what I'm doing?"

"Yes, you may," Splinter answered, "But before you go, mind if I ask what you are looking for?"

Rose looked away. "Nothing important…"

"Perhaps I could help you. Our lair was currently undergoing slight renovation; therefore, most of the belongings have been moved to the other rooms for safe keeping."

"That'll explain the pile of stuff I found while I was digging through some of them," Rose trembled in disgust as she mumbled, "I'll pretend that I never see it…"

Splinter insisted, "Or, you could ask my sons if they have seen it. That is, once they returned…"

"No thanks," Rose declined without thinking twice. "It's just a fake rose-"

Suddenly, there was a loud thud echoed throughout the entire room, followed by numerous footsteps and chattering. Believing they have returned, Rose panicked as she searched for a place to hide. Splinter, on the other hand, wasn't surprised of the newcomers.

"Looks like I'm going to need more teacups…"

Next, a feminine voice called out. "Splinter, are you home?"

Rose was the first who answered. "A-April?"

The one who owned the name emerged into view. "A-Ha! I knew that I'm going to find you here!"

"What in the world are you doing down here?"

"Well, duh! Does the 'Official Membership' ring a bell?" April shrugged. "The main point is: what are _**YOU**_ doing down here? Trying to sneak your way in?"

"I don't sneak!" Rose yelled.

"Rose?" A third voice called. "Is that Rosy I heard?"

She immediately glared at April's eyes. "You brought Melody down here _**AGAIN**_?"

"Yup," April was proud of what she had done. "And Luna and Diamond as well."

"WHAT?" Rose dashed out of the room, leaving both Splinter and April behind.

The wise rat remained still as he heard argument erupted from the Living Room, each with their own reasons to come here. The voices grew louder as they denied what the others said, and next thing he know, the sound of crashing and tumbling has begun.

"So, did you tell her just yet?" asked April.

"The lair has yet to welcome our new guests, but I guess that formality will not be necessary."

"Just prepare what Melody likes the most. That'll cheer her up, and when she's happy, they shall, too."

"Should we stop them before they hurt themselves?" asked Splinter as he poured another cup of tea for April.

"Don't worry," April sat down and accepted his offer. "It's their way to sort things out. Besides, they know how to control their own strength. It may sound like they're fighting, but it was nothing more of a tickle."

"And you let them be?"

"I have to," April set down her teacup. "Ever since that day, neither one of them was talking toward each other. I know them too well. Rose needs to let it go, Luna needs a break from her work, Melody needs to have fun, and Diamond needs to join into the party. I simply gave us what we need: a closure."

"Hmm…" Splinter stroke his long beard. "However, I am afraid to say otherwise…"

April was going to ask why, but she got her answer when the noise has stopped. Slowly, she turned around; only to find each of them holding either a cushion or a blanket they fished from the Living Room.

"APRIL!" they shouted in unison. "YOU'RE BEHIND ALL THESE?"

"Oops," April chuckled in fear. "Looks like the cat is out of the bag…"

"Indeed," Splinter agreed, and turned his attention to the four lioness. "My children, you may feel free to take your frustration out of her, but kindly do it somewhere else."

"Splinter!" April warned. "Don't encourage them!"

"I am simply doing what you did," and he watched as the four tackled altogether at April, getting what she deserved from this one-person's act.

Once again, their energetic laughter and spirit have brought a new gift into the family, and Splinter was looking forward to introduce themselves properly. Until then, he let them girls to their doings, and left the lair for his evening walk.

**xXxXx**

**(TO BE CONTINUED)**


End file.
